Peter Pan IIII
by vinitapepperdog1983
Summary: This is the Sequal to Peter Pan III, writen by: cheekiimonkeii2. As the story goes, it has been a year later, since Peter and Alexis have fallen in love and now, with their love that is so strong that, Peter and Alexis are ready to take on even more chale
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it's already been a year, since Peter and I have fallen in love, had our first kiss and even made love for the first time. We had just got home, from a victorious win over the pirates and their new captain, which wasn't that much of a threat to any of us, anyways. All the boys, cheering at the excitment of our victory, they didn't want to settle down. Peter, of course always in the mood to celebrate a great victroy, still holding me close to him and embracing a sweet, passionate kiss that, either one of us want to ever break from. Suddenly, it hit me. I jsut remembered that, it has been a year since we have fallen in love, which means one thing: it was our First Anneversery, being together, in love. Peter. I hope you didn't forget what today is? Besides, beasting the pirates, like we always do. Let me give you a hint, Peter. This is the day we fell in love and had our first kiss, which means. Today is also, our First Anneversery, being together. Oh, Alexis. I almost forgot about our Anneversery. I'm sorry, love. Happy Anneversery, Lex. Happy Anneversery, Peter. Peter and Alexis looked into each other's eyes and embraced a passionate kiss that, neither one would want to break from, then Peter got an idea, in how they can celebrate their Anneversery together. Lex. Yes, Peter. I was wondering, how would you like to have a romantic dinner for two, here at home, while the boys are with Tigerlily and have them spend the night, while we have the house all to ourselves? I would like that Peter, but I think we should have dinner somewhere, like Pixie Hollow, which we can eat to a candle light dinner, dance and then come back home and make love, all night. I like that, even better, love. In fact, I just might have a surprise for you that, I know will sweep you off your feet, make your heart flutter and take your breathe away. Oh, Peter. Are you going to make me guess, what my surprise is all night long? Maybe. You'll know, once I give it to you tonight, when the time is just right. Peter, it better be good, because unlike the first stunt you have pulled on me, the last time we were there, at the ball remember? Yes, I remember that, trust me Lex. You will love this one for sure. Alright, Peter. I think you mean it, this time. Now, we need the boys to get the house ready and have them go to Tigerlily, at the Indian Emcampment for an all night sleep over, while both you and I need to get ready for tonight, to celebrate our First Anneversery. Alright, lets get ready, Lex. Boys! Tonight is Lex's and I's First Anneversery, being together, in love. I need you all to get this house ready, for when Lex and I come home, for some alone time. After you all are done, you all must head to the Indian Emcampment and spend some time with Tigerlily and stay over night, is that understood? Yes, Sir! Good. Lex. let's get ready for our special night of, romance and when we get home, pure love making, with none of the boys to interuped the mood; if you know what I mean, love? Indeed, you sexy, hunk of a man, you. Alexis replied in a sensual whisper that, they both started turning red and wanted to take each other into Peter's room and make love, right then and there, but they wanted to save the moment for after they returned home. Okay, Peter. We need to get ready. Yes, let get ready. Peter and Alexis soon went into their room's to quickly change to fit their mood for their night of pure romance. Alexis, found one of the dresses in her clouset a pink, strapless dress that fit her perfectly.

This dress is perfect. Alexis adds her finishing of make up, doing up her hair and putting on her flats. Finally finished, she heads out and waits for Peter, outside his bedroom. Peter, finds a ring, which he took from the pirates treasure chest, while fighting on the Jolly Roger. Peter thought to himself: Tonight is going to be a special night for Alexis and I. In fact, with this ring, i'm going to perpose to her tonight, since it is our Anneversery, being in love. It's just perfect. Peter places the ring back into his pocket and heads out the door. Peter spots Alexis, ready in her pink dress with her make up on, her hair all up and in flats. Alexis, you look more beautiful, every time you wear on those dresses. Thank you, Peter. Your still as handsome and even sexy, as ususal. You know it, my love. Peter rewards her, with a kiss that, if they didn't break for it would soon, they would miss out on their date. We'll picked up, where we left off, later. We better, because that turns me on, everytime. Oooh. We'll save that for later, we need to start heading out. Alright, Peter. Lets head out. Boys! Looking good, make sure you all lock up, when your finished. Okay, Peter. Have fun tonight and Happy Anneversery! Aww. That was sweet of our boys, to wish us a Happy Anneversery. Soon, Peter and Alexis flew off to Pixie Hollow and when Peter and Alexis arrived, they found a table, perfectly reserved for them and a note that said:

_To Peter Pan and Alexis,_

_Just wanted to congradulate you both on your First Anneversery, being together and in love. I wish you both all the best, as you both continue to make your love made stronge and making it last for all time._

_Sincerly, Your friend and Her Royal Hyness,_

_Queen Clartin._

Oh- Peter. That was very nice of her, to go out of her way to help us celebrate our special night together. Yes, it is nice of her to think of us as a couple that, is turly in love with each other. I love you, Alexis. Now and forever. I love you too, Peter. Now and forever. Peter took hold of both her hands as they slid accross the table and they kissed. Soon, their dinner arrived and it was the best meal they have ever tasted and their server mentioned that their dinner and everything here, are complements from the Queen herself. Tell her thank you for me and Alexis. I think we are having a good time, so far. Yes, I second that, motion, Peter. After they got done eating, a song came on, Peter got up from his seat and held out his hand to Alexis and asked her to dance. Alexis. May I have this dance? Why Peter, yes you may. Alexis held out her hand into Peter's as they walked to the dance floor and started dancing, but to a different that Alexis could recognise, yet for Peter it was new. However, he want to give it a try and as he let Alexis lead him into the dance, Peter caught on and started spinning her around and even started dipping her, while keeping his arms wrapped around her waist, even in mid-air and when they were floating in the middle of the dance floor Peter and Alexis gazed into each others eyes and kissed. Soon the song ended, both Peter and Alexis headed back to their table. When Alexis sat down, Peter stayed standing, making Alexis feel that, Peter has been planning something like this and keeping her guessing all night about her surprise is going to be. Peter, looking into Alexis's eyes and said: Alexis, from the very day I first layed eyes on you and since the day your were born, I knew that, you are the one for me and I have been more in love with you, then anything else, in my whole life. Alexis, I can not live without you. Peter pulls out the ring from his pocket, takes hold of her hand, gets down on one knee and begins his perposal. Alexis, will you do me the honor, in becoming my wife? Alexis, my love. Will you marry me? Oh- Peter. Yes, I will marry you. Peter slips the ring on her finger, sweeps her into his arms and enbraces her with a passionate kiss. With everyone there to witness Peter perposing to Alexis, everyone stood up and cheered for the happy couple. Just then, Queen Clartin appears to the, newly engaged couple. Peter. Alexis. Congradultions to you both and Peter, well done with your perposal. I just knew you two will do well. Thank you, Clartin. Your welcome. Now, I need to let you two enjoy the rest of your evening, see you two again. Bye. Alexis, since now we are engaged to be married, I think tomorrow we should fly to the Emcampment and talk to Great Big Little Panther and Tigerlily and ask if he will be willing to marry us. Peter, that is a wonderful idea and Tigerlily can be my Maid of Honor. Yes, since I brought you here, you and Tigerlily have become best friends and I think she will be honored to be your Maid of Honor. Oh. Slightly can be my Best Man, he is my oldest of the lost boys and my second in command. It will suite him perfectly. Yes, I think so too. Peter. Are you thinking what i'm thinking? I think so. Both Peter and Alexis giggled and decided to fly home, while Alexis embraced in his arms and kissing passionately. When they got inside, they heat and steam didn't end there. Peter carressed Alexis's body as they headed into their bedroom for their time of romance and love making. Peter, takes off both is clothes and Alexis's as well. Peter gets into the bed, but Alexis tells Peter that, she has a surprise for him as well. Wait a minute Peter, I'll be right back, I have a surprise for you and I know you want it. Oh, yes and you know it, babe. Alexis heads into her room and slips on a sheer night gown that she knews that, Peter will really go bonker's over. This is perfect, just what i've been looking for. As she steps out of her room, Peter looks Alexis and to his surprise, he turns bright red and knowing that this is definatly their night, for sure. Alexis. Wow. You look sexy and a big turn on. You should wear it, every night. Oh- Peter, you know I will. whipering into Peter's ear as she flies into bed with Peter, ready to make his move. Peter, I never want this night to end, Oh- Yes! Too bad this night gown has to come off, so I can kiss and make love to you all over. Peter, slides his hand, of both straps, pulls off the night gown and reveals her naked body, then enters Alexis at full thrutle, pace that Alexis never wants him to stop for no one. Yes, Peter, Yes! Don't stop, keep going, in full orgasim, until finally they both cam and them fell alseep in each other's arms, in full embrace. I love you, Alexis. Happy Anneversery. I love you too, Peter. Happy Anneversery. Both Peter and Alexis kissed each other gently on the lips as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Peter and Alexis awoke to the sounds of the birds cherping and the sun shine in their eye's. Good moring, Peter. Sleep well? Yes. Did you? Yes and you were amazing last night, everytime. Yes. Feel's like the first time, everytime. I love you, Alexis. I love you too, Peter. Kissing each other good morning, while still in bed. I think we need to get dressed, go pick up the boys and talk to Great Big Little Panther and Tiger Lily about having him marry us and Tiger Lily being part of our wedding. Yes, lets get dressed and head out, as soon as possible. Soon, Peter got his clothes back on and Alexis changed into her white dress that, she always wears, everyday. Ready, Alexis? Ready Peter. Peter and Alexis flew off to the Emcampment and find all the boys fully awake and running to Tiger Lily and Great Big Little Panther's Tepee for breakfast. Peter. Alexis. Your here. To their surprise, they all ran toward them and Alexis gave each one a big hug and kiss on their forehead's. How was your Anneversery? It was very magical, Peter winked at Alexis, as she blushed pink all over. Boys. Alexis and I have some exciting news for all of you. Lasy night , while Alexis and I celebrated our Annivesery of being together. Just then, I made to greatest and most boldest move in mine and Alexis's relationship, I showed her this ring, which is still on her finger. Got down on one knee and ask her the marry me and she said yes. Way to go, Peter. All the boys cheering and soon, Great Big Little Panther and Tiger Lily got up to congratulate Peter and Alexis on their engagement. Peter. Alexis. I am so happy for you both. Peter, you've got a good one and i'm sure my father will gladly marry you both. Tiger Lily. Will you do the honor, in being my Maid of Honor? Since the first day I met you, we have been best friends and you have help both us, including the lost boys with everything. Alexis, I will be honored to be your Maid of Honor. Thank you, Tiger Lily. Slightly, you have been my second in command and my oldest lost boy. Slightly. Would you do the honor and be my Best Man? Yes, Peter. It will be an honor to be your Best Man. You will also, escort Tiger Lily, she's the Maid of Honor and we know you like her, don't you? How did you know? Oh- a little bird told me, winking at Peter and giggling at the same time. To be honest, I do like her, for instance: the way she dance's, her lady-like figure. Wow, what a gal. hearing this, made Tiger Lily blush. Slightly, do you really like me? Yes. I do, for all you are, yes Tiger Lily, I do like you. Oh. Slightly, you're so sweet and she kisses Slightly on the cheek and then, starts to blush as red as, a tomato. ooh. Sightly. You just got your first kiss from your future love. You know what, I just might give her a real kiss now. Slightly, walks towards Tiger Lily and presses his lips to hers, even in front of her father. Wow. Slightly what has gotten into you. Spare of the moment, I hope you didn't mind it, Tiger Lily? Not all, in fact. I was hoping that, one day you would kiss me like that, one of these days. Well I guess I might have a wedding to help plan, then. Great Big Little Panther, make that two weddings. Alexis and I just got engaged last night, on our anniversary date and we here to ask you if you would like to marry us? Peter. Alexis. It will be an honor, in fact. I think my daughter and Sightly should get married as well. He really likes her enough to kiss her, even in front of me. Lets talk it over with them, if it sounds good, then it will be a double wedding. Sightly. Tiger Lily we need to talk to you both, in Great Big Little Panther's Tepee, now. Alright, coming. Both Sightly took hold of Tiger Lily's hand as they entered into the Tepee.

Well this is such a turn of events, both couples now in love and are now embarking on a new path, into marriage. Well, this can be a good thing, to have Tiger Lily as my wife and staying by her, always. I happily accept her. Yes, It will be an honor to be married to you Slightly. I happily accept him. Good. Now that is settled we shall have the wedding in three days, for tonight we celebrate, right here at the encampment. Flying Eagle with his love and Sightly and my daughter, Tiger Lily. Attention everyone, we have two couples here, Flying Eagle and his bride-to-be, along with Sightly and our Princess, Tiger Lily are engaged to be married in the next three days. So, tonight we celebrate their betrothal. Both couples given their head dresses to wear for the big day, as well as dresses and traditional tribal pants for the occassion. As for Peter, he still has his head dress, but will gladly were the pants, because had can use them as well. Thank you, so much. Great Big Little Panther, we will be back here tonight. Your welcome. See you all here tonight. After the plans have been made for the wedding, as everyone every flew back to the house, Slightly kissed Tiger Lily once again and told her he'll see her tonight and is looking forward to have her as his wife, then flew, to catch up with everyone else as they headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later...

* * *

Today is our big day, the day Peter and I will tie the knot and be married for the rest of our lives. I can't wait to say I do and have Peter want me every night as we make love, this time as husband and wife, I couldn't be happier. Peter. Good Morning it's time to wake up, today is the big day, you need to get ready for our wedding. Alexis. Good morning, my love and after tonight, my wife and maybe, we could even add a new lost boy, or even a girl to our home. You mean, a baby, Peter? Yes, I have realized that, throughout my life, finding each of the lost boys, I basicly adopted them and became their, friend and father figure, because I do give them authority, in there lives, I correct them, when they do wrong and commend when they do right. I even held them, like I was a real father to them. Yes Peter, you do. Plus, if we do have a baby, you can also teach it things like: learning to fly, sword fight and even guide them in other areas that, will make life worth living for. Yes, Alexis. Your right. I bet, after we are finally married. We can even try to have a baby, starting tonight. Oh Peter. I would like that, I do hope to be a good mother, still to the lost boys and to a baby as well. After all, those boys do give me lots of practice, in being one. So, if we do start trying to get me pregnant, tonight and I start showing signs of becoming pregnant. That is how we'll know, it's on it's way. Alright, to night after we are married, we will try to have a baby. Peter, I love you. I love you too, Alexis. Peter kisses her on the lips, sweetly and passionately. Well, we need to get everyone up and ready for the wedding. I know Slightly will need some help and even some advice, because he will be nervious, after all. Being this will be his first time, with Tiger Lily and they are still virgins. Although, both you and I already had our first time and I know we enjoyed it and to this very day, I don't have any regrets, because making love with you feels like the first time, every time. Yes, every time. Now, lets get eveyone up and ready. Soon, Peter and Alexis woke everyone up, including Slightly. Feeling excited about the wedding, yet nervious because the is the night he will be giving his virginity to Tiger Lily and doing the same with her. Slightly. Peter. Well I guess your almost ready. Yeah. How you feeling? Excited, yet nervious. Could it be, because of the Wedding Night? I know this will be yours and Tiger Liliy's first time and all. Yes, I am. I know that, feeling. Last year, when we threw you that party. Well, I never told you, but i'm going to now. When I took Alexis into my room, so she can change out of her wet dress. I was pretty shocked, embarressed, yet when Alexis told me, it was okay for me to look at her, naked. we lost all control and did it for the first time. Wow. Peter. So that explains why the music was turned up extra loud and even heard all those noises. How did you know what was going on? I listened in, with me ear to the house. Oh. While I was dead and watching over you all. All I can say is: I even got to see Lex naked and all I can say is: "WOOOOOOW, MAMMMMMMA!" Peter's jaw dropped, in surprise by what he said. Slightly. How much did you see? Everything and trust me Peter. She's a keeper. Well I guess your not as nervious now, are you? Not any more, in fact. I can just picture Tiger Lily and I going at it, like wild animals, during their mating season and we know what happens after that. Yep. They have little ones of their own to raise and watch them grow. That's what Alexis and I will be planning on doing, starting tonight. Really. Yes. Well I better get ready as well. We'll check on you, when it's time to go. Alright.

Peter went to his bedroom and found Alexis in her wedding gown. Alexis. You look beautiful. Thank you Peter. Now, you need to get dressed in that fine, sexy Indian pants, and head dress that, I know will give more of a turn on, later on tonight. Yes, that is the plan, my love. Peter found the pants and his head dress. There all dressed, but we still need to apply some war paint. Alright. Peter applied some on Alexis's face. All done, now you look like a real bride that is ready for me to marry and make love to every night. Now, it's my turn to put some on you, Peter. Are you sure? Yes, I have watched you and even some of the Indian women as they applied some on me and I think I got it down pack. Alright, I will let you put some on me and if I approve, then we can do each others and the boys, but if not, well we'll just have to fix it up. Alexis applied some of the paint onto Peter's face and chest. There, all done. Wow. Alexis. I love it, Now I look like a real worrier that is ready to sweep his bride right off her feet tonight. Your welcome Peter. My brave and sexy worrier. Oh. Alexis. My Lovely and hot bride that I just might want to sweep you off your feet, pull you into my arms, onto our bed and make hot, steamy, passionate love to you. You will Peter, tonight; after the wedding. I know Alexis. I can't wait, because once we start, there's no stopping. Oh- Peter, as Alexis kisses Peter passionately, then Slightly enters in. Slightly. Yes, I need some war paint applied; I want to look my best for Tiger Lily, especially for our wedding night, if you know waht I mean? Yes, we know what you mean, as Peter, Alexis and Slightly laughed at the matter. Well it looks like everyone's ready; Boys! Ready? Yes, Peter. Okay then, Lets go. Soon everyone flew off to the Encampment for the wedding.

Once everyone arrived at the Encampment; Alexis was excorted into a tepee, where Tiger Lily is in. Tiger Lily. Alexis. You look beautiful, said as they both complemented each other. Alexis. Are you nervious about, you know; The Honeymoon? No. You? Yes, greatly, because i'm still a virgin. So is Slightly. Don't you worry, Tiger Lily. You will be a great wife, to him. How come your not nervious, Alexis? Well to be honest, just between us girls. A year ago, today. It was a day after Tink and I brought Slightly back to life, I was dripping wet, from after Peter and the boys dunking me in the tub, filled with cold water and my dress was so wet that, it became see through to the point, all the boys were staring at my breasts. Peter, of course got me out of the tub and flew us into our bedroom, so I could change my clothes. However, after Peter helped me take my wet dress off, he felt embarresed, by seeing me naked. I went to him and had him look at me: Peter, you don't have to be embarresed to see me naked like this. In fact, I wanted him to see me for all that I was and still am. After that, Peter wrapped his arms around my waist, then we kissed with such passion, heat of the moment, we did it! You mean, you and Peter had your first time? Yes, we did. How was it? Peter was Amazing, he was very gental and listened to how I wanted him to make love to me and we've been like that, ever since. Wow. I hope Slightly's the same way. Oh. I think he will have you, like the wild animals during their mating seasons. He said that, himself. Really? Yes he did. Oh-my, I feel much better now; thank you Alexis. I hope Peter, behaves himself tonight, if you know what I mean? Haha. Very funny, Tiger Lily, as both brides giggled. Very soon, Nibs looked in and informed both Alexis and Tiger Lily that, it's time to start the wedding. Alright, Nibs. We're ready. You two look beautiful and if I were in both Peter and Slightly's shoes, I would sweep you off your feet, like Peter does with you all the time, but I will have that chance, on of these days. Yes, you will have that chance, when you find the right girl that, will make your heart beat so fast that you just want her right away and kiss her everyday. When the time is right, even give yourselve's to each other. Just like you and Peter? How did you know. Oh, I have my ways in finding out, as he motioned while winking at Alexis and making her blush, bright red. Anyways, May I escort you two, to your bride-grooms? Yes, you may, both Tiger Lily and Alexis replied graciously as they took hold on Nib's arms and then walks them to the center of the everyone present. As Nibs and both brides are approching the front, where Great Big Little Panther standing a long with: Peter and Slightly waiting for their birdes to arrive into view, then they saw them. Peter in deep thought: Wow. My wife, mother to my lost boys and even mother of our child/children, when we do have them. I can't believe I have found her. Slightly also in deep thought: Wow. She's beautiful, while staring at Tiger Lily with such awe and amazment. I can't believe I have finally found her: My wife, mother of our children. I couldn't ask for more. Finally, Nibs hands both Peter and Slightly their birde's as they took their hands and Great Big Little Panther started the ceremony.

Friend's, we have today, not one but two couples joining together in their journey into a life that, will be filled with joy, happyness and even a challenge, here and there. We celebrate Peter, Alexis, Slightly and my dear daughter and our Pincess Tiger Lily as we witness their joining both their lives, to become as one. Peter taking hold of Alexis's hand, as Slightly does the same with Tiger Lily's. Great Big Little Panther started with Peter and Alexis with their vows: Peter. Do you take Alexis to be your wife, to keep, love and protect her for all time? Yes, I do. Alexis. Do you take Peter (Flying Eagle) to be your husband, to keep, love, protect him for all time? Yes, I do. Then, Great Big Little Panther turns to Slightly. Slightly: Do you take Tiger Lily to be your wife, to keep, love and protect her for all time? yes, I do. Do you Tiger Lily take Slightly to be your husband, to keep, love and protect for all time? Yes, I do. Now, by the power vested in me and all of Neverland. I pronounce both couple's, Husband and Wife. Peter. Slightly. You may now kiss your wives'. Peter and Slightly quickly embraced their wives' as they kissed them passionately. Soon, everyone clapped and cheered for the happly newly wedded couples as they flew off. So, they can find a place to spend their honeymoon's and consumate their marriage's.

* * *

Peter. We did it, we are finally married. How do you feel about me being Mrs. Peter Pan? I love it. Now, I have you, may forever partner, mother to our lost boys and girls. Plus, we can finally get started on having a baby, or more. Yes, Peter. We now can start adding a new addition to our, newly formed family. Soon, they returned home, as they opened the door. Peter, picked Alexis up in his arms, bridel style, over the thresh hold and started heading into their bedroom. As they entered the bedroom, Peter gently put Alexis down as he stood beind her wrapping his arms around her waist and start pecking, kissing and sucking at her neck. As Peter did this, Alexis starts to moan and even fur with the sensation of Peter, puting her in the mood. Peter. Wait a minute and let me change into some thing more comfortable that, I know will drive you so crazy. While I change, why don't you get into bed and be ready for me, then you will get your wedding surprise. Yes, mamme! Peter got into bed, took off his clothes as he waits for Alexis as she enter's into her side of the room to change. I'm glad Tink gave me a bridel shower/ Bachlorette Party. This bra and thong emsamble is perfect and will drive Peter into pure insanity, when he sees me in this. After changing, Alexis opens the curtain and starts teasing Peter. Oh. Peter, are you ready for your surprise now? Yes, my love. Do you want it? Yes! with such urgentcy. Do you need it, Really Badly? Oh! Yes! Give it to me, Now! Alright, here it comes. Alexis steps out of the curtain, standing there in her Bra and Thong that, Tink gave her, from her Bachlorette party, the night before. Wow, Alexis. You like it? I love it. Peter got out of bed and pick Alexis up and throws her onto the bed, then lands on top as he kisses her all over. Oh, Peter. The cleverness of you. Yeah, you know it, as he contiues to caress her with each kiss, lick at every inch of her body. With that, Alexis turns Peter on his back then does the same to him and when she gets to his lower torso. Peter, starts moaning and wanting more. Then, Peter turns Alexis back on her back and starts thrusting his penis into her and start making love. After a while of pure, hot, steamy, passionate love making, both Peter and Alexis finally cam then, Peter felt something leaving his penis and into Alexis as they layed there in each others arms for the longest time, still kissing and holding each other as they fell asleep. I love you, Alexis. Thank you for becoming my wife. I love you too, Peter. Thank you for becoming my husband. Good Night.

Mean while, Slightly and Tiger Lily were brought into a large Tepee, where it was secluded, but nearby from the Emcampment. The inside was just as they pictured it, a romantic atomesphere with paintings of different animals and even people making love, in case they want to try a possition they know will be enjoyable for making love, for the first time, everytime. Slightly. Let me slip into something that, I know you will love to see me in every night, especially when making love, every night. While I change, you can get ready for this is our first night as husband and wife, making love. Oh. Yes. I can't wait. Alright. Tiger Lily enters into a little room to change out of her wedding gown to reveal a bra and thong set made out of pure dear skin, with an opening made in the middle of her thong, for Silghtly to insert his penis into Tiger Lily for the first time and everytime after that. Oh. Slightly. Are you ready? Yes, Tiger Lily. I'm ready. Do you want it? Yes! Do you need it, Really Badly? Oh! Yes! I want it now, baby! Alright, here I come. Tiger Lily steps out of the room in her outfit that, Slightly turns bright red with desire and walks up to her. Suddenly, starts wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her all over. Oh. Slightly. Lets get into bed and start making love, while we are in the mood. Lets! Slightly picks her up in his arms, carrying her to their bed, gently lowers down then, lays on top kissing her lips, neck, breast and even her lower torso. As Slightly starts getting her in the mood, Tiger Lily starts moaning and breathing very heavly, to a light orgasim. Slightly, keep going, don't stop, more. Then, Tiger Lily turns slightly over, on his back and does the same to him kissing him all over from his lips all the way to, his lower torso making his moan and breathe heavly, to a light orgasim. Suddenly, Slightly turns Tiger Lily over on her back again, then lays on top of her ready to fully take each other virginity to each other. Tiger Lily. I love you and I know this is yor first time as much as it is mine. Are you ready to give yourself to me as I am ready to give myself to you? Yes, i'm ready, Slightly. No sooner Tiger Lily gave her okay, Slightly made his move, by embracing his lips to hers, very passionately as he inserts his penis into Tiger Lily and as he starts thrusting, Tiger Lily gasping his kiss ever so deep, because of the sudden pain of her hymin being popped and finally giving her virginity to Slightly. After a few seconds both Tiger Lily starts making love, like the animals, in the forest during their mating season's, until they both cam and layed there in each other's arms with a glow that, they fell upon them that knew they did everything right. I love you, Tiger Lily. Thank you for becoming my wife. I love you too, Slightly. Thank you for becoming my husband. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. Now, both couples have become as one to keep, love and protect each other, till death do them part.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later...

* * *

I can't believe it's already been a month, since Peter and I got married and I couldn't be happier, especailly with our love making, everytime we do it. I feel more closer and stronger in our love for each other. Suddenly, Alexis starts feeling sick to her stomach and drats toward the bathroom and throws up. "Blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhha"! Alexis. Are you okay, honey? Peter. I think I might be pregnant. Are you sure? I think so. I think we need to go and see the healer, just in case. Okay, honey. Peter. Yes. Will you be there, holding my hand while she does the exam? Of course, my love. I want to be there all the way, especially if you are pregnant. Thank you, Peter. I love you. I love you too, dear. Kisses Alexis, to give her comfort and support. By the time Peter and Alexis arrived at the Emcampment, Peter asks for the healer to help his wife and finds Tiger Lily exiting from the healer's tepee. Tiger Lily. Peter. Alexis. What a surprise; is everything alright, Alexis? I don't know, I think I might be pregnant, but we need to see the healer first, just in case if I am and start my check ups right away. Oh. Well I just got done with and as it turns out, I am pregnant. Oh. Tiger Lily. That's great news, I hope Slightly will be thrilled to become a father, when you tell him. I think he knows, because he was there with me during the exam and that is how we found out about the baby, that is on the way. Slightly. Congradulations. Thanks. I'm very excited to become a father. Oh. Tiger Lily, my love. I love you and kiss her passionately. I love you too, Slightly and kisses him back. Good luck. Thanks. Peter brought Alexis inside the tepee to ask the healer to examine his wife. Excuse me, miss. Peter. Alexis. What brings you two here, I hope everything's okay? Alexis has been feeling sick to her stomach lately. I have missed my monthly as well. Added Alexis. Okay, then. Lets go inside this room and well do the exam. What type of exam will you do? A pelvic exam, to feel for anything out of the ordinary. Alright. Can Peter stay here with me, I would feel comfortable, if he's here with me? I don't see why not, after all we just might find something that will be the biggest surprise of both your lives. Good. Peter walked Alexis inside the room and had her lay down on the mat, drapped with skin blankets. Then, had Alexis pull up her dress, removing her underwear and had her spread her legs open and had them drapped as the healer began her exam. Peter, sat down beside Alexis, holding her hand with one hand and placing the other wrapped around her shoulder to give her support, in case something happened and she needed to hold onto him for anything. Well everything looks good. However, I did find one thing, though. You did, what is it? It's just what you might of thought: "Congradulations you two, Alexis is pregnant" Your going to have a baby. Oh. Peter, we did it, we are going to have a baby. Peter at the shocked and excited about the news, he shot streight up from the tepee and let out the loudest and biggest crow that was heard all over Neverland. Yahoooooooooooooo! I'm going to be a father, Yes! After that moment, Peter returned back to the tepee and his wife and as the healer informed both Peter and Alexis on what to do and how to get things ready for their new child that will soon be here. Oh. I almost forgot, Alexis you will need to take this prenatel medicine, it will be good for both you and the baby, to keep you feeling healthy and the baby to grow healthy, especially when it's born. Make sure you have plenty of rest, because over exhuastion will not be good for you, nor the baby. Alright. Peter, you will also need to stay by her for anything , especially through all things that a lot of women experience during pregnancy like: Back aches, Cravings, Mood Swings, just about anything that may ocurre. Oh, making love, during pregnancy is just as enjoyable, as it is when she's not. Really? Yes, my husband and I have done it all the time and it feels amazing. Oh. I might want to keep that in mind, because I know, when it comes to it. I still see my wife as beautiful and sexy, even more, then I have before. Oh, Peter. I love you. I love you too, Alexis. Peter wraps one arm around her waist and the other on her stomach, then kisses his wife passionately. Well I guess your all set, I will see you next month for your next exam. Alright, see you again, bye. Oh. Peter. I feel much better now, we are finally having a baby. Yes, me too. Soon, Peter and Alexis heard a loud shout coming from Great Big Little Panther's Tepee. I guess they finally told him the news. Yes, I do believe so, come on love, lets go tell then our news as well. Alright, honey. Peter and Alexis enters to find an excited and thrilled Great Big Little Panther, jumping and shouting for joy. Flying Eagle, Alexis, What brings you here? Well we heard you shout and we figure out that both Slightly and Tiger Lily, just now told you that your going to become a grand father. Why yes, how did you know? They told us, when we got here, for Alexis was feeling a bit ill, lately. However, we found out our big news as well. Peter. Alexis. you two are having a baby as well. Yes, we are. With a big shout, Great Big Little Panther shouted for joy to here their news as well. Very soon Slightly and Tiger Lily entered in. Peter. Alexis. What did the healer find? Peter and I are also having a baby too. Oh, my goodness. Alexis, your pregnant? Yes. Alexis and Tiger Lily hugged and started rubbing each others bellies. Peter, I guess your chance in becoming a real father is coming true. Yes, it is Slightly and so is yours. Yes. Congradulations, with both Peter and Slightly patting each other on the back as they joined their wives. Alexis. Tiger Lily. Your two are glowing. Really, we are? Yes. In fact, Alexis, my love. Your glow, makes you more beautiful to me, then ever. Peter. That is so sweet of you, thank you. Then, kisses her husband on the lips. I love you. I love you too. Tiger Lily, dear. Your glow make me want to, love you, kiss you and even make love to you, even more. Oh, Slightly. Lets go into our tepee and do it, right now. Lets. Slightly picks up Tiger Lily into his arms and heads out toward their tepee, to make love. OH, SLIGHTLY!, YEEEEEEEES! It looks like the healer was right about one thing. What would that be, Peter? Making love during pregnancy can be enjoyable. Oh, Peter. We can do somthing about that, when we get home. As she wispers sensually into Peter's ear. Oooh. Can't wait, darling. Passionately kisses his wife, like they did on their wedding day. Great Big Little Panther coming out of his tepee to find Peter and Alexis standing there, in an embrace that is obverious that, they too have news to tell. Peter. Alexis. Your still here, where did Slightly and Tiger Lily run off to? Great Big Little Panther, they ran home for some alone time and they will be back in about a while from now. Oh, I know what that means, Peter. In fact, I did the same thing with my wife, when she was pregnant with Tiger Lily. Really. Yes and it's very fulfilling in deed. Any ways, change of subject. Both you, Alexis and the boys are invited to a celebration tonight, to celebrate the news of both you, Alexis, Slightly and my daughter Tiger Lily getting ready to have a baby. Alexis, the boys and I happly accept and we will be there, tonight. Alright, then. See you all tonight, oh. Alexis. Yes. Here's a new dress for you to wear, because now your expecting a baby soon; your usual dress will be a bit snug for a while and this dress is a lot like your wedding dress and you can wear it during your whole pregnancy. Thank you, I will wear it, starting tonight. Good. See you all tonight, bye. Bye. Peter picks up Alexis in his arms and starts heading home. Peter, why are you carrying me? Well since this is the first few months of your pregnancy, we don't want to take any chances of us accidently loosing the baby, to say a miscarrage, or anything of that matter. Peter, that is so sweet of you to think of both me and the baby's safty. I love you. I love you too, Alexis. I'm also going to let you stay home and rest, because going out on any adventures, at this time may not be a good idea; just to be on the safe side. Alright, Peter you do have a point there. Good, I'm glad you agree.

* * *

Very soon, Peter and Alexis made it home. Peter had Alexis lay down, in their bed to rest. Alexis, honey is there anything I can get for you, or do to help make you feel comfortable? Well you can message my back, neck and shoulders. They are starting to ache a bit, after becoming pregnant it does take a lot of a woman. Alright. Peter removed the top part of Alexis dress to message her back, neck and shoulders. As soon as her started rubbing her neck all the way down her shoulders and trailing down her back, Alexis starts to relax and fall alseep. After Peter finished ribbing her back, he finds his wife fast asleep, in there bed. Well I am feeling a bit sleepy as well, I think I will join her for a nap as well. Soon, Peter takes off his shirt and shoes, get under the covers, wraps his arms around his wifes stomach to feel for any movement and kicking. Suddenly, the baby starts moving and very hard kicks the spot where Peters hand is, then Peter starts smiling at Alexis's stomach and decides to talk to their unborn child: Hi there little one, this is your father talking to you. I can't wait for you to come out, so I can see and hold you. After this the baby moved and kicked again, very hard. I guess I will take that as a hello father. As Peter simles, he kisses Alexis's stomach and keeps his hand on her stomach and drifts off to sleep.

A few hours later...

Peter woke up to the loud cheering and shouting of the lost boys, bringing home a good hunt. Peter got out of bed and waited for them, outside his bedroom door. Attention! Boys, you all need to keep it down, Alexis is alseep and I have some news to tell you all. What is it Peter? asked Nibs. Alexis and I are expecting a new addition to our family very soon. Where will you'll be flying off to, in order to bring the new child here? asked Curly. I'm not flying out this time, because the new child is inside of Alexis and is starting to grow as well. Peter, you mean. You and Lex are having a baby? asked Tootles. Yes, that's exactly right. Boys, Alexis and I are having a baby. Peter, this calls for a celebration. I'm glad you mentioned it, because Great Big Little Panther is throw a big celebration, not for just Alexis and I. Slightly and Tiger Lily are expecting as well. Wow. Way to go, Slightly. Well boys I guess we all need to get ready for tonight. Dismissed! Thank you! As soon as they boys left to get ready for the celebration, Alexis wakes up from her peacful nap. Alexis, your awake. How was your nap? Very relaxing, peacful and I dreamt about our baby and you did a fine job in, being a good father by: making sure the baby is kept safe, watching it grow to become the type of child that, any parent could ever ask for. Alexis. That's exactly what I hope to be exactly like that. I know you will Peter, you care enough to carry me home, so we wouldn't loose the baby, too soon. For that, I love you even more. I love you too Alexis and thank you for making me the happiest, father-to-be. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would do without you. Passionetly and breifly kisses Alexis and the helps his wife get ready for the celebration. Okay, I think we need to get ready for tonight. Alright Peter. Peter gets Alexis her dress and since she's not showing a bump on her belly, Peter finds a belt for her to wear around her waist. There your looking beautiful already, next is your head dress and war paint. After doing so, Alexis is now finished. Now, your finished, my lovely, beautiful, sexy wife that later on tonight, we might be able to make love. Oh, Peter. You know we will. Peter, now you need to get ready. Alright. Peter found his pants, head dress and changed his clothes. There we are, now some war paint and since you did a great job last time. You can apply some on me as well. Okay dear. Alexis got the war paint and applied it on Peter's face and chest. Okay Peter, all finished. Now your looking just as handsome as you did on our wedding day. Thank you honey. Again Peter briefly kisses his wife passionately. Now we are ready. Peter layes Alexis back down on the bed. So, she can still rest, before it was time to leave. Very soon, the sun was staring to set and Peter picked Alexis up, into his arms as they headed for the door. Boys. I guess you all are ready, time to go. Soon, everyone flew off to the Indian Emcampment for the celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone made it safely to the Emcampment and Great Big Little Panther greated them with loving arms. Flying Eagel, Alexis, boys. I'm glad you all made it, we are ready to begin the celebration with a ceremony of having both parents in the center, while everyone witnesses you two, plus Slightly and Tiger Lily, be given new Indian names, plus a blessing on your journey into parenthood. Thank you, Great Big Little Panther, Alexis and I would not of missed this night for anything, especially it isn't everyday a married couple like: Alexis and I, expecting a baby on the way. By the way, where is Slighlty anyways? He's helping his wife get ready for tonight. Alright. Peter. Alexis. Lost Boys. Slightly. Wow, you look great and congradulations on becoming a father. Thank you, boys. I have missed you all, since Tiger Lily and I got married. We've missed you too. So, how's do you like being married to Tiger Lily, if you know what I mean? I love it, everytime I kiss her, I never want to let her go and even when we, "do it". I can't get enough of her. Woo. Silghtly, you animal. I hope Tiger Lily feels the same? Oh believe me, she does, all the time. Well I need to help Tiger Lily finsh getting ready, see you all later. Bye! Bye. I guess, they are really meant to be together, arent they, Peter? Yes, I do believe so. In fact, maybe we can find one of the tepee's and maybe, you know. Oh, Peter. You know they will start the ceremoney very soon and we don't want to miss anything, do we? No Alexis, I guess not, but we could see about, doing it later on tonight when we get home and the boys are here enjoying themselves? Yes, Peter. That is a great idea and a great way to have some time to oursleves, because we may not get as much of a chance, once our son, or daughter is born. Yes, Alexis. Your right about that, I will also be up all night with the baby for late night feedings, daiper changes and even just to hold him, or her when they cry and want to be held. Same here, we both can back each other, when one of us feels the other needs to sleep like taking shifts, or something like that. I couldn't agree with you more, love.

Peter. Alexis. Tiger Lily. Slightly. Great to see you again, How you feeling, Alexis? Feeling terrific, especially feeling the baby move and even a very strong kick, here and there. As Peter placing his hand on Alexis's slightly rounded stomach; Wow, it looks like it might be a lot like Peter, especially if it's a boy. However, it could be a girl, or even one of each, such as twins. If that's the case, Alexis and I must of really did good, if you know what I mean. Very funny, Peter. I still love you, dear. I still love you, more honey; as they kissed briefly. Soon, it was time to start the ceremoney. Peter, Alexis, Slightly and Tiger Lily took their places, in the middle of the emcampment as Great Big Little Panther began the ceremoney. Friends, we have two married couples here tonight, to celebrate a special path in their lives as we just found out the news of: Peter, Alexis, Slightly and my daughter and our beloved princess, Tiger Lily are taking their personal journies into parenthood. Now, it is my duty to give each couple their new names, which will mean: Streingth, Courage and Honor to both of their families that, will soon bring each of them closer together, into bring forth great joy and happiness. Peter. Alexis. Your new names; Peter yours will be: "Great Flying Eagle", because of the amount of courage, bravory and striength to bring honor to you and your wife. Thank you, Great Big Little Panther, I will live up to it, well. Good. Alexis. Your new name will have a great meaning to, not only in your marriage to Peter (Great Flying Eagle), it will make a great impact on how you will grow into becoming a wonderful mother to your child that, is on the way. Alexis, your new name will be: "Beautiful Lily", because of your youthful heart that, Peter has always loved about you, since the first time he layed sight on you and from your wedding day. Your husband has choosen you to be his partner in life and mother to the lost boys and now to your own child. Thank you, Great Big Little Panther. I too will live up to it as well. Good. Slightly. Your new name will be: "Souring Sparrow", for your charater as a loving husband to Tiger Lily and now becoming a strong, protective father to your own child. Thank you, Great Big Little Panther. I will do my best to live up to my new name. Good. Now, Tiger Lily, my beloved daughter and now happly married and having your first child. It gives me complete joy to give you your new name, which will be: "Tranquel Water Lily", for your loving spirit that you share with everyone, including your husband and I know that, you will do well in living up to your new name. Yes, father. I will be honored to accept my new name and live up to it, with everything that I am and will be. Good. Now, for the blessing over both couples as they share and intimate moment with each other. Soon everyone circled around both couples as the drums started beating and both couples shared their thoughts and feelings with their spouces. Alexis. You have made me the happiest man, husband and I couldn't ask for more, especially of your love, natural beauty, in the way you have brought all of us through everything that, life has thrown at us and still come out stronge, even in our love for each other, especailly in our marriage. Alexis, honey. I am willing and over joyed to become a father and I love you with everything I have and there is nothing I could ever ask for, to be my wife and now the mother to our children, including our lost boys. Peter. I too am thrilled and over joyed to being your wife and mother to our children and our lost boys. Since the first time we met, there was always that spark that I have always loved about you, the little things like: The ways your smile, make me laugh, they ways you kiss me that, I never want our moments to end, not even for a pin to drop. Peter. I love you and I couldn't ask for more. Tiger Lily. You have brought me more joy then anything in Neverland, I could ever ask for. Esepcially, your smiles, they way you kiss, which makes me want you every time and never want to do anything else, but love you and now; we are taking our journey, into parenthood. I will promise to love and protect both you and our baby, in everyway, no matter what. I love you, Tiger Lily and I could not ask for more. Slightly. You have brought me great joy into, our marriage, they ways you know how to make me love you, in everyway possible. Now, we are getting ready to have our first baby. I am honored to call you my husband and father to our children. I love you, Slightly and I couldn't ask for more. As both couples kissed, the ceremoney was complete. Now, it is time to eat, dance and celebrate. Oh. Peter, now we can go home and have that alone time that, we have been talking about. Alright, love lets head home. As soon as Peter and Alexis got home, they rushed into their bedroom, took off their clothes and made love like there was no tomorrow. After all their love making was done, the happy couple slept as they held each other close and felt their baby move and kick as they fell asleep.

* * *

Three months later...

* * *

Well I have finally done with the whole morning sickness from the first three months of my pregnancy and Peter has been a great help to me, being the brave, protective and loving husband he is and he can't wait to be a real father, for him being the leader to our lost boys. Peter is showing his ture colors, in every way possible. He never would of thought about, all his time he's spent with the lost boys all these years has finally paid off and now he can put his fathering skills to work like: Disiplining when one of the boys get out of line, chase after the baby as it grows and gives him an excuse to fly off, Funny; He can teach the child to fly and sword fight, because those skills are important, in order to survive. Peter. I think the baby moved again. Really? Peter placed his hand on my stomach and felt our baby move. Peter smiled and talked to our baby that, was moving inside of me: Hi there, little one. Daddy's here, I hope your getting ready to come out every soon and when you do, I will be right there waiting for you. As soon as, he finished talking. Peter lifted my dress and kissed my belly, which made me blush and laugh with full joy. Oh, Peter. That was so sweet of you and I know our child is saying thank you, because it just kicked as well. Ooh! I guess we may have a strong one, on our hands, then. I think so, Peter. I think I know which of us, our baby will take after. Alexis, you maybe right, I guess the baby will be taking after my side of our family. I think so, too Peter. I love you, dear. I love you too, honey. Kissed gentaly, yet with a bit of passion that they never wanted to end the moment. Alexis. I think it's time, I get the lost boys, in order. So, we can start building the new nursery, because the baby will be needing a place to sleep and as it grows, we can change it, into a regular bedroom, like our lost boys do. Yes, that's a wonderful idea, Peter. Now, you get the boys ready. I think I am going to lay down and rest, because it is the healers orders. Alright, honey. You need your rest; in fact, why don't you sock in a nice warm bath and relax. Alright, Peter. As soon as, Peter agthered the boys together, Alexis walked into their bedroom to change into a fur skin towell and went toward the badroom, to drew herself a warm bath. Once she took off her dress, layed it on the floor with the towell besides the tub, Alexis steps into the tub, sits down and starts to relax. Ah! This bath feels much better. Ooh! Hey, baby that was a very strong kick, but at least your growing. So, i'm just going to take this with a grain of salt and just try to laugh about it. It's okay, baby, your just doing what your susposed to do. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Peter standing over the doorway. Peter. How's the warm bath doing? Just what I needed Peter, thank you. Oh. I just felt another kick from our very antious baby, in there, patting her round belly. Ooh! I think I felt it again. Peter places his hand on Alexis's belly and felt their baby kick and smiled. We'll just have to have a talk with our baby, then: Hey there, baby. This is your daddy talking to you, you have a very strong kick here, but I guess that is just what babies do, when they are inside their mother's bellies I guess. Yes, Peter. All babies do this, because they are growing and need room to move around. Everytime our baby moves, I start laughing like, everytime you tickle me, especially while flying all over Neverland. Of course, I remember. Boy did I make you laugh. Yes, Peter you always know what and when to make the right moves. Yes, even while making love to you, I know what works. Same here, because if there's a certain move that doesn't feel right, you will make a look that, tells me to try something else. Anyways, I think I feel much better now and ready for a good nap. Alright, love and while you lay down and rest. The lost boys and I will be working on the nursery. Alright, Peter. I love you. I love you too, Alexis. Peter kisses her on the lips as he walks out of the bathroom, then Alexis gets out of the tub, dries off and puts back on her dress. Once, she enters back into the bedroom. Alexis, flips over the sheets, hops into bed and falls asleep. Peter, gathers up the boys and discusses the nursey. Boys, I know the baby will be born in the next six months from now and it will take that much time for us to build and finish it. Peter, what will the baby need? For instance, a crib for the baby to sleep, a changing table for changing diapers, which any animals we hunt for, will be used for making diapers for the baby and other clothes it will be. Of course, Peter. We can't let the baby go naked all the time and besides it would not be right to do so. No doubt. Okay now lets get started. Once the boys were dismissed to find what they need to build the nursery, Peter walked into their bedroom and found Alexis still asleep in their bed. As Peter smiled at, he walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her round belly and talked to the baby. Not to worry little one. the lost boys and I, are building you a nursery. So, you will have a place to sleep and as you grow, it can be turned into a regular room that will be your own room to call your own. I want what is best for as my son,or daughter, which ever you are born as. I will love, protect and guide you in everything that, is good for you. As your father, I promise to do all this, because I love you and always will. Peter, kisses her belly, then feels the baby move and gental kick. I guess I will take that as a Thank you. Your welcome, baby.

* * *

As the months passed, the nursery was coming together. So, was Alexis with her pregnancy, the baby is progressing: rapidly growing, moving and kicking. Also, Alexis starts experiencing cravings for every fruit in Neverland, especially berries, apples and much more. Alexis, honey it looks like, your cravings are really good for both you and the baby. Yes, Peter. Eating healthy is good for both myself and the baby. When it's born, it will be hearlthy and not be sick, or die. I agree, we want our baby to be healthy. Peter kisses his wife and got a taste of the berries she ate. Hmm! Was that, blue berries, I just tasted from you lips. Yes, Peter. That's one of my favorites. I guess I will have the boys pick more, then. Haha, very funny. I guess that will be alright. Honey, are you okay? Oh, Peter i'm just having a moment. Alexis, honey it's okay. Your still beautiful to me and that glow, makes me want to love you more each day. Peter, thank you. I love you, Alexis. I love you too, Peter. Alexis, i'm going to check on the boys, to see how the nursery is coming along. Alright, Peter. While, you do that, I will go take a nap, you know where to find me. Okay, Alexis. Rest well, my love. Work hard, dear. Peter and Alexis shares a smile, then Peter flies off, while Alexis darts to the bedroom for a nap. As she slept, Alexis dreamt about how the nursery will look like when it's finally finished and how Peter will react, when he holds his first born son, or daughter for the first time. While Alexis slept, Peter checked on the lost boys, on their progress. Boys! The nursery looks beautiful, the crib, changing table and all we need is skins to use for diapers and clothes for the baby. Soon all the boys got their hunting gear and darted out for the hunt. Within an hour later, the boys brought home morethan enough skins to last for a long time. Boys! Well done. I am proud of every single one of you and with all the hard work that you all have put in. Once we get everything put into place, inside the nursery. Then, we can surprise Alexis and I bet she will love it.

* * *

After everything was put into the new nursery, Peter grabbed a hankerchiff and found Alexis, finally awake from her nap. Alexis. Yes, Peter. We have a surprise for you. What is it? You'll see, but I need to place this blindfold over your eyes, so you won't spoil the surprise. As Peter places the blindfold over Alexis's eyes, Alexis tries asking Peter to give her hints of, what it maybe. It's it something for the baby? Yes. Is it something to place the baby in, while it sleeps? Yes. Is it something to use for diaper changes? Yes. By the time Peter answered the last question, he be lead Alexis into the nursery. Okay, Alexis. You can open your eyes now, as he unties the blindfold. Oh. Peter! The nursery, it's just over like I pictured it.

The crib, changing table and the skins to use as diapers and clothes for the baby. Peter. Boys. Thank you, I love it. I bet the baby will love it too, when it's born. Oh. Peter I think the baby moved again. Peter places his hands on her belly and smiled as he kissed his wife. Okay, since you all did a fantastic job on the nursery, lets all enjoy some time outside. Alexis, I think some sunshine will do all of us some good and you look very beautiful everytime, when the sun shine on you and give off that glow that, I really love about you. Peter, I think some sun will do all of us some good and I love what it does to you, with that tan, flying all over Neverland, gives me quite the turn on. Oh- Alexis. We'll have plenty of that, tonight, my love. Alright, dear. After the sun finally set over Neverland, after the boys were finally in bed asleep. Peter and Alexis, finally alone in their bedroom. Peter kissing his wife passionately, taking all their clothes off. Peter and Alexis lands on the bed, facing each other side by side, holding each other close, kissing, moaning with such heat, steam and passion that, lasted all night. Peter, you are amazing, even during my pregnancy you still got it. I love you, kisses her husband with passion. I love you too, Alexis. My sweet, loving, sexy, pregnant wife that, I never want anything else to come between us and our growing family, as Peter kisses his wife back.


	6. Chapter 6

Six Months later...

* * *

Peter and Alexis makes another visit to the healer. Peter. Alexis. Everything is looking good, the baby is healthy and is ready to be born anytime now. You mean it could be here, today. Yes, it could. I would suggest for Alexis to rest and no stress, till the baby is born. Alright. Alexis shall we. We'll fly over and meant you at the Totum pole, when Alexis water breaks and starts going into labor. Good plan, Peter. Since, everything is all settled. See you soon. Okay, bye. Peter. I have butterflies just the thought that, our baby might be born today. Yes, me too. By the time Peter and Alexis go home, Peter informed the boys not to cause too much stress for Alexis and the baby. Boys! The baby might be born today. However, you all must keep things as calm and peaceful, till the baby comes. Alright, Peter. Peter. I'm going to take a nap for a while. Alright honey, you need your rest and if you need anything, just let me know. Okay, Peter. Alexis head towards their bedroom and lays down for a nap. Peter enters their bedroom with her. Alexis. I think I should take one with you, because if your water does break, say today. I know I will be up all hours of the night with the baby, once it's born and when we bring it home. Oh. we haven't choosen a name for the baby, yet. Peter. Your right. Okay, lets choose some names now, while we're on the subject. Alright, lets see: how about Heather, if it's a girl and Nathan, if it's a boy. I like Nathan, but not Heather. Alright, how about: Jennifer. Getting close, but no. Okay, then what do you like for a girls name, hun? I like the name Hannah. I like it, it's a beautiful name. Okay, Hannah, or Nathan. Perfect, Peter. I love you. I love you more, Alexis. Peter kisses her on the lips as he places his hand on her very round belly as they slept.

* * *

After a few hours later...

* * *

Alexis wakes up with a sharp pain in her lower back, clear liquid coming for between her legs and starts breathing heavly. Uh. Peter. Wake up it's time, my water just broke. Alexis what is it? Peter the baby is coming Nowwwwwwwww! Okay, Alexis just keep breathing. Peter quickly puts back on his shoes, picks Alexis up in his arms and as he flies out the door, the lost boys asked: What is the matter with Alexis? Boys! Alexis's water just broke, which is called being in labor and the baby will be here today. I need to get her to the healer now, before I may have to deliever the baby myself, which I don't know what to do about that. I need to go now, just make sure you all stay by the house, until I return understand. Yes, Sir! Good. Alexis ready. Yes, Peter just get me there nowwwww! Alexis screams as she's trying to breath with each contraction as best she can. While Peter is holding his wife in his arms and flying as fast as he can, to get her to the healer, Peter starts breathing with her, to help her stay calm with every contraction and once of pain she's going through. Peter and Alexis finally arrived at the Totum Pole and as promised, the healer met them there, then heads into the tepee.

Soon, Peter lays his wife on the mat as shes being draped with skin blankets, to get ready to give bith to their baby. Peter sitting beside her, holding her hand and breathing with her. So, Alexis will know that, Peter is by her side and also exicted to see and hold his first born son, or daughter for the first time. Okay, Alexis time to deliever your child. Alexis took a deep breath, held it in and started pushing, while Peter holding a tight gripe of her hand as she squeesed with all her might. After 10 seconds, Alexis landed back, to cathc her breathe and soon took another breath, held it in and pushed once again, till the baby's head was clear into view of the healer. Okay, Alexis. Peter. I see your baby's head, as Peter took a close look at his child's head, he had to take a deep breath, to keep himself from fainting. Woah! I never realized that a baby's head can look like that, while being delievered. Yes, Peter. All babies heads look like this, when they are being delievered. Don't worry Peter, once we have your son, or daughter born and in your hands for the first time, then you will know you have become a real father. Alright. Okay, Alexis just one more push and both you and Peter can welcome your child into Neverland. Okay, Peter. Are you ready? Yes, honey i'm ready. Once more, Alexis took a deep breathe, held it in and pushed with every once of streingth in her. Finally, they all heard the first cry, as their baby took it's first breath of Neverland air. Alexis layed back down, on the mat and out of breath, as Peter layed beside her with his hands moving her hair, away from her face and kisses her on her lips and forehead. Peter. Alexis. Congradulations. It's a boy, you have a strong, healthy son. Alexis, we have a son. Yes, Peter, we did it, we have a son. I love you. I love you too, honey. Soon the healer, cleaned off their newborn son, tieing the umbilical cord with leather strings, then with her knife she cut the cord. Finally, wrapping their son in a skin blanket, as she hands their son to Peter and Alexis for the first time. Right away, Alexis exposes one of her breast's so she ecan nurse their son. Woah! What's wrong Peter? I never knew, baby's can do that. Oh, Peter. All babies do will do that, because that is how mother's and babies, once they are born can start to bond, while the baby is being nurished, from her breast milk. Which is called breast feeding. Well as long as our son grows to be, healthy and strong, like me, then I don't see any wrong in that. Peter. It's okay to feel a bit surprised that, I knew what to do, because every woman knows it. Of, course my love. I'm sorry I got a bit shocked, because this is our first time, becoming parents and witnessing the birth of our son; which reminds me. Miss. Peter call me Lilia. Lilia, the name of our son is, Nathan Pan. Peter, that is a very good name for your son. Thank you. Peter. I think someone wants to say hello. Alexis hands Peter their son, as he held him in his arms. The baby opens his eyes for the first time, looking at Peter and Peter looking at his son and made a big smile. Hello, Nathan Pan. I'm your daddy and Welcome to Neverland, my son, prince of Neverland. As their son gives a big yawn, Peter hands Nathan back to his wife. Hello, Nathan Pan. I'm your mommy and Welcome to Neverland, my son, prince of Neverland. Very soon, Peter and Alexis looking at their son, holding his tiny hands and kissing him on the forehead. In the next room, came out Slightly. Slightly. What a surprise. Peter. Alexis. My goodness, I thought I heard a new baby cry in here. Yes, in fact. We had a son and his name is: Nathan Pan. Peter. Alexis. Congradulations. Thank you. So, what brings you here? Tiger Lily just went into labor and we had a daughter and her name is: Shooting Star. Slightly. Congradulations. Thank you, Peter. Thank you, Alexis. Your welcome, Slightly. Oh. Tell Tiger Lily a big congrad's for me. Sure, in fact you can tell right now. Tiger Lily, walked in, while holding her daughter, in her arms. Peter. Alexis. What did you two have? While sitting down next to Slightly. A son. Oh my goodness, he's handsome. Just like his father, in everyway. Your daughter, just precious, like her mother. Thank you, Peter. As both Tiger Lily and Alexis began nursing their newborn's. Peter and Slightly, descided to step outside for some freash air and reflect on, what they both expereinced, in the birth of their children. Wow, Peter. I can't believe it. We both became fathers tonight. Yes, we did and now we can raise our children and watch them grow, to become something bold, brave, strong and even beautiful individuals that, will make us proud to call us, their father's. Who knows, as they grow to our age, then maybe they could end up falling in love, like how you first met Alexis. That, could be a possibility, but we don't want to force anything on them. Of course, not. Anyways, what was your first reaction, when you first saw your babies head coming out? Slightly asked. I felt like, I wanted to pass out, right, then and there. Who knows, what the healer would do to wake me out of it, but I had to be strong, because I wanted to see our son, being born and to hear his cry, in taking his first breathe of Neverland air for the first time. As well as, holding my son, watch him as he opened his eyes for the first time and welcome him to Neverland and tell him his name that will be his for the rest of his life. What about you, Slightly? Just about the same as you, Peter. However, once I saw my daughter's head coming out for the first time, I didn't want to faint, but I was in awe of seeing that, very first part of my daughter being born was a special moment I will never forget. getting to hold her, I knew I was ready to be a father, her father. To love, guide her in every way possible. So, she will grow, to become a beautiful young lady, just like her mother. Same with my son; Strong, loving, caring, brave, smart and quite the lady killer, like me. I do admit it, I was quite the flurt, before Alexis and I first met, fell in love and got married. Now, we became a family, as we welcomed our son, into our lives and I am blessed to be his father and I couldn't have it any other way. Peter. Slightly. Great Big Little Panther. What are you two doing out here? We needed some freash air. After all, watching our children being born, can feel a bit overwhelming, yet joyful experience and a great feeling to have. Yes, it is. In fact, I felt the very same way when Tiger Lily was born. She was born on a night, like this and her mother was beautiful, but she died, soon after giving birth. Oh my goodness, I never that, Great Big Little Panther. It's quite alright, Peter. I still feel her presence, every time the wind blows through my hair. Then, I see my Tiger Lily, dancing, playing with the other children, in the village and now, happly married to Slightly and just became a mother to her first baby. What did she have, Slightly? Great Big Little Panther. You have a grand daughter and her name is: Shooting Star. Slightly, that is a beautiful name for my first grand daughter. Well done. Peter. What did you and Alexis have? we had a son and his name is: Nathan Pan. Peter, congradulations. Thank you. Would you like to see both my son and your grand daughter now? Yes, I have been waiting for this all my life. Alexis. Tiger Lily. Guess who came by to see his first grand daughter? Father. Tiger Lily. Father, would you like to hold your grand daughter, now? Yes. Tiger Lily hands Star, to her father and as he held her for the first time, tears of joy ran from his eyes. Tiger Lily? Yes, father. I wish your mother was alive to see her. She would of been very proud of, the woman you have become: Married and now a mother, as well as, Slightly. Your husband and loving father. Yes, thank you Great Big Little Panther. I will do all I can to love and raise her to be everything, she is ment to be. I have no doubt, you will Slightly. I'm very proud of you both, even being so young, yet maturing beyound your years, which not a lot of young people will ever do, in such timing. All I can say is, you two have made my life as fulfilling and complete. Well done Slightly and same to you, Peter. Congradulations once again. Thank you. Soon, Slightly and Tiger Lily, with their newborn daughter in their arms, walked back into their room to head to bed and sleep. Peter, layed back down with his wife and newborn son, in between them. Alexis. Yes, Peter. Thank you for helping me become a real father, I love you, honey. Thank you for helping me become a mother, I love you too, dear. As soon as, Peter layed a kiss on Alexis lips, all three headed off to sleep. Now, Peter and Alexis are complete, with their son: Nathan Pan. Prince of Neverland.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few days, under the healers care. Peter and Alexis got the okay to bring their son home, for the first time. Peter, honey. Yes, Alexis. I am so excited to finaly bring our son home, to meet the lost boys, Tink and finally be home, in our bed to rest and nurse our son. Knowing he will be hungry when we get home. Yes, he will and I know the boys will be very excited to see, our little Nathan, in our home, safe and sound. Peter. Alexis. Before you go, I want to give you this craddel, to carry Nathan on your backs as you fly and even do your duties at home, without worrying where your son is, because he will be with you, at all times. Oh, thank you Tiger Lily. This will sure come in handy with Alexis, knowing how the boys will keep her busy and after having the baby and all. This will be a big help to her. Your welcome and good luck on your journey home. Thank you and good luck to both, you and Slightly, as you two begin raising your daughter to be all she will become. Same to your son as well, Peter. Alexis. Thank you. It looks like we better get going, love. Alright, dear. As Peter and Alexis waved goodbye to Tiger Lily and Slightly, along with Nathan, strapped in and sleeping soundly, as they flew home.

When they finally made it home, Peter called for the lost boys. Boys! we're home and their is someone we have brought home, I know you all have been waiting to meet! As Peter shouted, all the lost boys came running toward Peter and Alexis, as they greated them a warm welcome home. Peter. Lex. We have missed you, so much. We've missed you too, boys. Now, Attention! As the boys, got to their possitions and stood at attention, like noble soliders, ready for orders from their commanding officer. Boys! I'm very pleased to see you all, for today is a very special day for all of us, as we welcome a new member of our family. Boys! Alexis and I are pleased to introduce to you all our newborn, son: Nathan Pan. Prince of Neverland. As Peter gave the introduction of their son, Alexis gentaly removed the cradle off her back, without waking their sleeping son and let all the boys see him for the first time. Peter. Lex. He's so tiny, yet a lot like you, Peter. Yes, he is. The reason for him, being so tiny, because he's just a newborn baby and it will take many months, before I will be able to teach him how to fly, sword fight and go on any adventures with all of us, as a family. Until then, Alexis and the baby will remain here, at home. I wouldn't want to risk loosing both my son and the wife, that I love and hold dear, to my heart. Oh, Peter. Your so, thoughtful. Thinking of both, the babies safty and mine, before your own and that, I love you even more. I love you too, love and that is the truth and never forget it. Alright, I will remember, always. Good. Boys. We need to help Alexis, as she needs to rest, because after all that she has went through; carring Nathan for all nine months, inside her womb and giving birth, with such pain, yet express pure tears of joy holding our: strong and handsome, baby boy. Alexis will need to rest, in our bedroom and also take care of Nathan, which I know she will be tending to, more often, till he's grown enough, still being held, but able to tend to you all, as well. Now, you all can visit her, as often as you like. However, she will be breast feeding him, a lot. Peter, what is breast feeding anyway? Peter, let me answer that one. Alright, honey. Boys. Breast feeding is how a baby eats, like when we sit at the table for our meals. For Nathan, is just a newborn baby and my milk, which comes from my breasts, which reminds me, I can show you, as I feed him. As Alexis brings Nathan out of the cradle, into her arms, sits down on the bed. Peter found a skin blanket, for Alexis to use, to drap over her breast and Nathan for privacy, as she's nursing. Peter. Why did you place that, blanket over the baby and around Lex's shoulder, for? So, she can nurse Nathan without feeling embaressed, about exposing her breast, in front of you, boys. Oh. Peter, it's okay. They are only curious and it's completely normal for them to ask me, because they never seen anyone breast feed a baby, especially here, in Neverland and in this house. Okay, honey. However, if any of them get any wrong ideas. I will deal with them, personally. Alright, Peter. Boys. You can look, as she's feeding, Nathan, but if any of you get any wrong ideas, in your heads, like something, I know every well about. I will deal with you all, personally. Is that understood! Yes, sir. Good. Peter slowly removes the blanket and see's Nathan sucling on, Alexis right, breast. Alexis. How does a baby know how do drink milk, from your...? Oh, Nibs. It's okay, to say breast, when your around me. Okay, your breast. Well, it's a part of every babies nature to do this, because my milk give Nathan his nurishment. So, he can grow to be: strong, like his father. Also, to build a close bond, between me and Nathan, because he knows, I am his mother and he's also loved by; Me, his father, Tink and every lost boy in this house, which all of us are a family. Wow, Lex. We never thought of it that way. Well, what do you think of it, Peter? I love it, because we are a family and now, having our son: Nathan in our home, makes me feel more prouder to be a stronger, leader for the lost boys, husband for you and now a father. There is nothing, I would ever trade it for, not even for anything in both Neverland and on Earth will ever compare to what we all share: Love, Faith and Family. Peter. That was very sweet and well said. Thank you honey. I ment it, from the very depth of my heart. I love you, Alexis and thank you for helping me see, what I never thought I could become and what I am now. Your husband, leader to our lost boys and father to our son, Nathan. Your welcome, Peter. I love you too and thank you for helping me see, all I could become and what I am now, as well. Your wife and mother to both the lost boys and our son, Nathan. Back at you. As Peter kissed his wife, Nathan finished nursing and ready to be burped. I guess, Nathan is all finished, now ready for a good burp. BURP! As Nathan, gave a good brup, Peter flew up, in shock at what came out of their son's mouth. Oh, my goodness, that was the biggest burp I have ever heard form such a tiny, yet strong baby. I guess he's ready for a nap. Peter, would like to lay our son down for his nap, inside the nursery? Sure, honey. Okay, Nathan. It's time for you first nap, in your own nursery. As soon as, Peter opened the door of the nursery. Peter was amazed at what he saw, the crib ready for his son, to sleep and have his naps in; the changing table for many diaper changes that, he knows will give him the biggest surprise of his life, as a first time father. Peter. He will also, need a diaper change, I am coming to help you. Okay, dear. I think he's going to need one, right about, now. Peter's nose in such disgust, with the sudden stench, coming from his sons, now dirty diaper. Alexis comes in to help Peter with, changing their son's diaper. Peter. Lets get started. First, we need to place Nathan on the changing table, grab a clean, animal skin diaper, a wash cloth to wipe up and poo of his bottom and othe places it may be found on him. Peter finds her the clean diaper and wask cloth, hands the to Alexis as she open up the first loaded diaper. Woooh! I never knew, babies can make such a dirty and stinky diaper like that. Yes, some do and what to do with it, because we don't want to keep it smeling up the whole house. Alexis, I think I have a plan. What might that be? The boys a build a cannon and launch it toward the Jolly Roger. Oh, Peter. You always find silly ways to irriate those nasty pirates. HAHA! Very funny, Peter. Yet, it just might work. Boys, I have a plan. What is it, Peter? Wooh, that dirty diaper stinks. Well, we are going to do something about that. Boys we need to start building a cannon and after every diaper change, we load and launch the cannon toward the Jolly Roger and it will be the pirates problem. Once they get a load of what one baby can do, boy they will sure by making a fuss, for sure. Peter, I like it and we'll all get a good laugh, every time and a big thanks to baby Nathan for our powerful ammo. Of course. Soon, the launched the cannon and pulled the handle and landed on the Jolly Roger. All the pirate such a fuss at the horrid smell that, made everyone laugh their bottoms off. Soon, Alexis reminded Peter, about laying Nathan down for his first nap. Peter, we need to head back, inside to lay Nathan down for his first nap. Alright, honey. When they returned inside the house and back into the nursery. Alexis hands their son, to Peter, he can lay him down for his nap. Okay, Nathan. Time for your first nap, in your own nursery. Peter opens the door and lays him down, in the crib, as he gets the chair and sits down. Peter starts gentaly stroking his sons hair through his fingers, as his son, gives a big yawn, closes his blue eyes and fall right to sleep. As Nathan falls asleep, Peter smiles and feeling his heart melt, as he's watching his son taking his first nap. Quitely, gets up and walks out. Saying: Good night, my son and closes the door. After a few hours later, Peter hearing Nathan crying. Peter flies into the nursery and finds Nathan crying like, he just woke up from a bad dream and wanting his father to hold him. Okay, Nathan. Daddy's here. It's okay. Peter placing his son, on his shoulder, patting his bottom, rubbing his back, but nothing was working. Till, he sat down in the rocking chair. Placing Nathan, on his chest, gentaly strocking his back and finaly, Nathan's crying stops and falls back to sleep. Alexis, walks in and finds Peter, soothing Nathan down back to sleep. Peter, I see you have found a way to calm Nathan down, from his Colic. Alexis. What is Colic? Colic is when a baby, violently cryies and the only way to help calm a baby, with Colic is: to have a special touch. From what I see here, you have that special touch, Peter. That, special touch to calm our son's Colic. Wow, I never knew I have that touch. I'm very glad I do now, because he will need it, more each time and as he grows out of it. We'll all sleep soundly at night. Yes, we will, honey. Peter. I think he's finally asleep. Peter looks at Nathan, asleep once again; so, Peter gentaly gets up from the rocking chair and lays him down for the night. Peter and Alexis, kisses their son good night, closes the door, then walks to their bedroom. Peter, honey. You did wonderful. The way you soothed Nathan, when he started crying and you kept trying, until he finally calmed down and fell right back to sleep. Thanks, honey. Your welcome, dear. Now we need to get some sleep, as well. Since we became parents, you haven't slept well in days, Peter. I know, I haven't went on any adventures, around Neverland, in a while. I know, it's part of adjusting to becoming a parent, when a new baby comes into someones life and soon, things change. Don't worry, Peter. You will soon go on more adventures with the boys. Plus, you can also start teaching Nathan how to fly, once he starts walking and talking. Yes, your right on that one, honey. Of course, dear and as he grows, even more. You can teach him how to sword fight, as well. Our son, will have the benefit of learning from the head master of flying and champian of all sword fighting. Alexis, honey. Saying those words turns me on. Oh, Peter. Come here you handsome, sexy, husband you. Alexis kisses her husband, as they headed to their bedroom for another moment of making love. Oh! Peter! You still got it, even after having our son, you still keep me wanting you each time, we make love. Yes, I know and that's the way you like it. Mmmm! We'll just have to keep going, because i'm still in the mood for more. Ooooh! So am I. Once again, they resumed to making love, in more ways then, one. Ooooh! Peter! That was amazing. You know it, baby. Once they cam, Peter kisses his wife, as they fell asleep, after making love.

* * *

A year later...

Wow. I can't believe it's been a whole year, since our little Nathan was born and brought him home for the first time. Nathan is so much like Peter, in every way. The way his laughter, everytime he plays with his father, including when they start rough housing, all over the house and Nathan pins Peter and lands on his chest, as he walks on him. Gotcha, daddy. Hehe! Very funny son. Now, he's already taken his first steps and said his first word: " Daddy". All this, makes me feel proud to be a mother and wife, in every way and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Okay, you two. Peter, since Nathan has finaly been able to walk and talk. Today is his first birthday, I think it's time for his first flying lesson. I know he will learn from the head master of flying and the undefeated champian of sword fighting. Alexis. You know how much that, gets me in the mood for, you know- Peter. We'll have that, later on tonight, while Nathan and the boys are finally asleep. Alright, love. Nathan. Today is the day, your mother and I have promised, since the day you were born. Since, you have turned 1-year-old. Today, is the day, I start your first flying lesson. Daddy, you mean it? Yes, Nathan. Oh-boy. Son, flying is a great way to go, any where. From: across Neverland, to different places like, London. What's London, daddy? London is where I first met your mother, grand mother (Jane) and your great grand mother (Wendy). Once you have learned how to fly, then we'll go there and you will be able to meet your grand mother and even your great grand mother, if she's still living. I think I will like that, dad. Mommy. How is she, like? Oh, Nathan. Your grand mother is very smart, kind and loves to tell stories, about your father and his adventures, when she and your great gandmother was here. Wow, daddy. How did they do, when you tought them, how to fly? Oh, they learned very quickly, with some of Aunt Tink's pixie dust and happy thought's, they all were able to fly like me. Your mother, I also tought her, the same way and now. One of my best students and partner, I have could ever ask for. Oh, honey. You are so sweet. As Alexis kisses Peter. Nathan made a face that, made then both laugh. Mom. Dad. Little one present, here and waiting for that, flying lesson now. Oh, sorry son. It's okay Nathan, that's how your mother and I show, just how much we love each other. Oh, I see. Daddy, what's a happy thought? A happy thought is, when you remember and picture something that brings you joy, makes you smile all the time. Like when we rough house, when mommy is busy with the lost boys? Something like that, you can also find more as you experience on of lifes great moments, like when I first fell in love with your mother and we shared our first kiss. With that, I knew we were ment to be together and now happly married and we had you, Nathan Pan, Prince of Neverland. Dad. You mean, I am a Prince. Yes, in your own right. I am King of Neverland and that, makes your mother, my Queen. Wow, dad. I bet, as I get older. I too, will find a special girl, fall in love, get married and make you and mom, into grand parents. Believe me, Nathan. I know you will and you have made your mother and I proud to be your parents, to love and raise you to be the boy, you are ment to be. Thanks dad. Your welcome. Now, time to start the lesson. Okay, first I need to call Tinkerbell over here, to sprinkle some of her pixie dust over you. Alright, dad. Tink. Tinkerbell. Tink, flew toward Peter and Nathan. Tink, today is Nathan's first flying lesson and I need you to sprinkle some of your fairy dust on him, so I can continue his flying lesson. Tink nodded, in agreement and started sprinkling her dust over Nathan. Tink that tickles, hehe. As she lands on his nose, to make him laugh. Silly fairy. Ahhh! Daddy, I'm flying, Wah- hooooo! Nathan, your doing it, yes. Okay, now fly to me now. Alright. Nathan glided to his father, with his arms wide open, legs streight and the biggest laugh, Peter has ever heard, since he was a little boy. Nathan, you did it. I'm so proud of you and it only took you, just one lesson. Now, there are some things I need to tell you, because there are some places here, in Neverland I do want you to go, unless your mother, or I are with you. One: The Mermaid Lagoon and Two: The Jolly Roger. Son, those pirates are very dangerious and they are not very nice, at all. However, If any of them, ever capture you. I will come flying over to save you, everytime, because I care about you and you're my son and I don't want to loose you, to those pirates. Alright, dad I promise I will not go to those places, unless you or mom are with me. Good. Now, we need to get ready for tonight, because your uncle Slightly and aunt Tiger Lily have invited all of us for a celebration. Both you and your cousin Shooting Star have the same birthday, today. Okay, dad. As Nathan took his dad's hand and both father and son walk back into the house, to get ready for the celebration. Mommy, I did it. I actually learned how to fly. Nathan started floating off the floor. Nathan, you did it. I'm so proud of you, as she hugs her son. Now, your father and I need to get you ready for tonight. Peter and Alexis takes Nathan to his room and helps him get ready. Here we are, a nice pair of dear skin pants, an eagle feather, a leather head band and some war paint. Okay, first we need to put these paints on. There we are, now to tie on this head band and insert the eagle feather, into your hair. There, now your father will apply on the war paint. Okay, Nathan, just hold still, because I don't want to make a mistake. There all done, now you look like a real worrier. My son and little worrier. Peter kisses his son on the forehead. Dad. Now I look like a real worrier, ready for a hunt, or ready to fight, in a battle. Well, you will, one of these days, when your old enough and become more comfident in your flying, because you just started flying and all it takes, to fly like me is, a lot of practice. Alright, dad. Now, your mother and I need to get ready. Why don't you go and practice flying, in your room and we'll be in, when we're finished and ready to go. Alright, daddy. Nathan left his parents bedroom and darts off to his room, to practice his newly learned flying. Soon, Peter and Alexis finished changing, into their traditional Indian clothes they kept for special occassions, like these. Nathan. Mom. Dad. Wow, you look great. Mom, you look pretty. Oh- thank you, sweety and kisses her son, on his cheek. Dad. Now, you look like me. Actually, son. You look like me, when I was little. Boy, was I a little rascal. Really? Yeah, I use to get into trouble, with those pirates, but still manage to get out of it, everytime. However, now I know my limits, to what and where to go, because I have grown, married and now a father that, cares about the safty and well being of his family. You mean, because of me, you care about me. Plus, your mother and the lost boys, because we are all family, in this house and there is nothing, I would ever trade, for anything else. I love you, son. I love you too, dad and embraced his father with the biggest hug, that would make any loving parent's heart melt. Okay, Nathan. Alexis. Boys. Time to go. Lock up. As soon as, everyone exit the house. The boys locked up and set up the traps, to keep the house safe and secure, while they flew to the Indian Emcampment, to celebrate Nathan's first birthday.


	8. Chapter 8

When everyone arrived, at the Emcampment. Great Big Little Panther, Slightly, Tiger Lily and their daughter, Shooting Star greeted Peter and his family. Great Flying Eagle, glad you made it. Nathan, Happy Birthday. Thank you, Great Big Little Panther and you too, Shooting Star. Thank you, Nathan. Dad. Yes, Nathan. Can Shooting Star and I go play with the other children over there, until the ceremoney starts. I don't see why not; As long as, it's okay with uncle Slightly and aunt Tiger Lily. It's quite alright, with us, in fact. Every child here, are very well behaved and they love seeing all of you here, when you all come for visits, like today. Well son, you've got my permission, but just don't go too far, because the ceremony will star in a little while. Alright, dad. Shooting Star, want to go play with the other kids? Sure, Nathan. As Nathan, grabbed a hold of Shooting Star's hand. Peter, Alexis, Slightly and Tiger Lily smiled with such delight, they knew tonight is going to be a special night for their children. Nathan. Yes, Shooting Star? What games do you like to play? I like games that, you can fly and chase say, my dad, mom and even the lost boys around, Neverland and inside our house, but as far as other games, I don't know too much about. Oh. Well I can teach you, what I like and if you like them, then you can try them, when you get home. Okay, what games do you like, Shooting Star? Let me see; One of my favorite's are: Hide and Seek, Tag and making funny face's to make my parent's and grand father laugh really hard. Wow, Shooting Star can you teach me, how to make a funny face? Sure. Okay, try sticking your tonge out and placing your hands on your head and run around like a moose. Nathan, gave it a try and Shooting Star, started laughing. Wow, Shooting Star that was funny and a lot of fun. Thank you for teaching me. Your welcome. Peter found Nathan and Shooting Star, in her parents Tepee. Kids. There you two are, I hope you two are having fun, because it's time for the ceremony to start. We sure are dad. Good. Now, you two take my hand and well walk to the ceremony. Okay, dad. Alright, uncle Peter. Both Nathan and Shooting Star took hold of Peter's hand's and they walk back to the center of the village, for the ceremony to begin. Peter. You found them, now we can start. Great Big Little Panther began the ceremony; Friend's and family. Today is a very special day, to celebrate the first birthday of my grand daughter Shooting Star and Son of our friend: Great Flying Eagle, Nathan Pan, which for his first gift. Nathan will be granted his new name: Little Eagle, after his father, once we called him: Flying Eagle, then once he married Alexis: Beautiful Lily and became proud parents to their son, we gave him his new name: Great Flying Eagle. Now their son, Nathan. Now from this day forward, Nathan your new name shall be: Little Eagle. Thank you, Great Big Little Panther. Your welcome Little Eagle. For Shooting Star, your gift from me, to you a special necklase that, I gace to your mother, on her first birthday. Now, I'm passing it on to you. So, you will remember how special you are to all of us here and always remember and honor your hereitage, because it's who you are. Thank you, grand father. I will wear it, proudly. Little Eagle, another gift we have for you, a special head dress, just like the one your father is wearing, but this one is just for you to wear on special ocassions, like tonight. Thank you. Great Big Little Panther places the little head dress on Nathan's head, as her leaps for joy and flies to his father. Dad. now I really look like you. Yes, son you do. With this moment, Peter smiled proudly at his son and gave his son the biggest hug that, both of them will never forget. Shortly, Nathan returns back to Shooting Star, as Great Big Little panther concludes the ceremony. As I conclude the ceremony, kids. remember this night as a start of a special journey taking place that will help you become strong and full of joy and happyness that, you want to share it with everyone you love. In agreement, Great Big Little Panther finishes the ceremony and everyone starts cheering and dancing all night long. Very soon, it was time to head home. Okay, Nathan. Time to go home, now. Okay, dad. Bye Shooting Star, Uncle Slightly and Aunt Tiger Lily, see you again real soon. Bye, Nathan, Peter, Alexis and lost boys come again real soon.

After everyone waved goodbye, everyone flew home. After making it home and got settled in for bed, Peter and Alexis told their son and the boys a bed time story. Okay, boys. Once there was a Princess that lived in a castal... Soon after the story was finished, Nathan fast asleep in his room. Peter and Alexis, rushed in to their bedroom for their night of romance. Oh, Peter you animal, you. Geeeer! As Peter growled like a tiger and starts trailing kisses over Alexis neck, shoulder's and other places. As Alexis did the same to Peter, even down to his lower torso and both took off their clothes, lands on the bed and start making steamy, passionate love that lasted all night long.


	9. Chapter 9

Seven years later...

* * *

Nathan is now 8-years-old and today is his first sword fighting lesson with his father. Nathan. Yes, dad. Guess what to day is? I don't know, but what is it, dad? Son, today is your first sword fighting lesson. Since, you have mastered your flying, now it's time for you to learn how to fight with a sword as well, because sword fighting, not only a lot of fun. It's also a good way to defend your self and even a special someone, one day you will bring here to Neverland and even fall in love. Dad, you mean a girl? Yes, son. Like how you first met mom. Yes, your grandmother, Jane and great-grand mother, Wendy as well. Dad, you mean to tell me that, you knew my great-grandmother and grandmother; And you have brought them here, to Neverland? Yes, I sure did and if I didn't bring them here, I would not of met your mother, had our first kiss, fell in love, gotten married and had you. Wow, I never realized how much lucky I am. Yes, son and when you become comfident in your sword fighting and when we take you on your first adventure, say fighting pirates, or something of that sort and win. All of us will fly to London and your can see and meet your grand mother, face to face. You mean that, dad? Yes, son I do, because if it wasn't for Wendy's stories that, I enjoyed listening to, when I was just your age. I knew I was in for something special. Dad. I can't wait to meet her and hear some of those stories. Me too and those stories are part of who you are. Wow, thanks dad. Your welcome son. Okay, ready for your first lesson. You bet dad, but where is my sword? Son, i'm glad you ask, because I have the perfect sword picked out, just for you. Peter and Nathan darts into Peter's bedroom, as he opens his closet door and finds a case. As he opened it, Nathan's eyes light up with antisapation and excitment. Dad. This sword is for me? Yes, you mother and I, took it from the Jolly Roger, a long time ago, before you were born and we descided to save it, when we wanted to pass it on to our first child, when it became old enough to start teaching. Now, this sword belongs to you. You must keep it with you at all times, especially when fighting pirates and defending: yourself, family and that special girl, when you become a teen and fall in love. This sword, stays in our family and should be passed on, when you and the girl yovery beu love are married and have a first born child, of your very own. Wow, thanks dad I will do my best to take care of this sword and keep it in our family tradition. Good. Now, lets head outside and start the lesson. Peter and Nathan flew out of the house, into the clearing to start the lesson. Nathan. The first thing to remember, when handling your sword is to handle your sword properly. As Peter demonstrates, Nathan absorbs everything, his father is instructing him to do and soon after, it was time for a test to see what he learned. Okay Nathan, it's time to see what you have learned, with a sparing test. Ready? Sure am, dad. Give your best shot. As Peter, began to make his stance and Nathan doing the same. Father and son, launges at each other and starts sparing. After 15 minutes of the sparing test and out of breath. Peter commends Nathan on his first lesson. Nathan. Well done, not bad for your first lesson and you have learned very quickly. Thanks dad, your a great teacher, just like mom said you are. Yes, she did and right she is. Now, lets head inside and bug your mother. Alright, dad. Soon the first lesson was done and both Peter and Nathan headed inside, to find Alexis in the kitchen, cooking dinner. So, who was our sons' first lesson, Peter? Our boy is a natural, like his dad. I bet, he'll do well as he gets familiar with everything, there is to sword fighting and when he's completed his training, well all go on an adventure, together as a family. You mean it dad? Yes, just keep practicing and before you know it, you'll be fighting those pirates in no time. I can't wait dad. I know, as he winked in agreement with his son. Alexis, what is the occassion, for this special dinner your making? Besides, our son starting his first sword fighting lesson. Peter. I have some news to tell you. What is it, love? Peter. We are going to have anther baby. Peter in such shock he, flew up and crowed at the thrill of another baby, coming into their happy home. Alexis, your pregnant? Yes, I am. Oh, honey I am so happy. I love you, as he passionately kisses his wife. Mom. Your having a baby? Yes and guess what Nathan. What? Your going to become a big brother, soon. Wow, me becoming a big brother? Yes you are and being a big brother is a great honor, because you'll be part of helping your father and I by, making sure it's safe from those pirates; you can chase your brother, or sister around, but as long as you don't go near the Jolly Roger, nor the Lagoon, because both places are very dangerious and not the best places for you, or the baby. Sounds like a good thing mom. Yes son, it is. I will do my best to be the best big brother for my new little brother, or sister. Good, I know you will. Okay, dinner's ready. Peter. Nathan and the boys got to their places, at the table as they ate their dinner. Boys. Peter got up to make his announcement. Alexis and I have some great news to tell you all. What is it Peter? Alexis and I are going to have another baby. Peter, wonderful. Nathan, looks like your going to be a big brother soon. Sure am, Nibs. Nathan relpied back. Yeah Nathan, your one lucky one of the luckiest kid we know. Thanks boys. Dad. Yes son. Can you tell us how I was born, in Neverland? Sure. Since, this is a good time to tell you, how you came into our lives and your mother is having another baby, soon.

It all started, eight-years-ago. Your mother and I had just got married, along with your Uncle Slightly and Aunt Tiger Lily. While all the lost boys stayed over night, at the Indian Emcampment. Your mother and I raced home, for our romantic, wedding night, at home. When we entered the house, we went wild. Wow! You mean, you and mom did- Yes, son. We did it. Nathan's mouth drooped, with the shock of, his parents making love like, wild animals, then turned bright red. Son, there's nothing to feel embarssed about your mother and I having sex, because if we didn't, then you would not of been born. Oh. Trust me son, it's very fulfilling experience that, I know one of these days. You too will experience it, when you find the right girl and fall in love. Once that happens, your life will be complete. Really? Yes, it will. Thanks dad. I hope one day, I too will become a good father, like you have been for me. I know you will Nathan, you will.

* * *

As months passed...

Nathan has been progressing rapidly, with each lesson and Peter teaching him, everything he was taught when he was his age. Very soon, Nathan completed his training. Nathan, your are officially done with your training. I'm very proud of all the hard work you have put in and you have surprised me, with how much you have proved to me, you are ready for your first adventure. Dad. you mean it? Yes, you have worked hard and tomorrow will be your first adventrue. However, you must stay near me, because those pirates are, not only dangerious to fight with. They are not nice to anyone, at all. Okay dad. Good. Now, lets see how your mother is doing. Alright dad. Soon, Peter and Nathan flew inside to find Alexis; Now around six-months pregnant and still cooking in the kitchen. Alexis, honey. Your loving husband and bold son are home from our lesson. Peter. Nathan. Honey, how's the baby doing today, while placing his hand on her stomach. Doing terrific dear. The baby has been moving a lot and started kicking a little bit. Ooh! My goodness. Yes, that was a strong kick. Peter and Alexis laughed, as they felt their baby kicking. Mom can I feel the baby kick? Sure, just place your hand here, on my stomach and you will feel it. Nathan palced his hand on his mothers` stomach and suddenly felt the baby kick. Wow! That is amazing mom. You can also talk to the baby, if you want. Sure mom. Nathan placed his hand again, on his mothers` estomach and started talking to his new sibling, that is inside his mother: "Hi there little one, this is your big brother: Nathan. I can't wait for you to come out; So, I can see you, hold you and have lot's of fun. As well as, watching you grow up, into a handsome boy, like me; Or a beautiful girl that, if any boy, ever breaks your heart. You just come running to dad, or I and we'll take of it. No one messes with anyone, in our family, especially my baby brother, or sister. I love you." Nathan. That was very sweet of you, as Alexis commends her son. Nathan, i'm very proud of, the way you said those nice words to your new baby brother, or siste that, is inside your mother. Plus, that took a lot of courage and maturity that, is beyond you years. With that, makes my heart melt, everytime. Thank you dad. Peter gives his son a big bear bug, to show he's now becoming a young man, before his very eyes. Okay, Nathan. Boys. Time for bed, we got an early day tomorrow and I don't want any sleepy heads getting themselves out of sorts, for that matter. Yes, Sir! Good night boys. Good night Peter. Good night son. Good night dad. Mom. See you in the morning. Good night. Peter. Our son is growing up, already. Yes, he is darling. Peter. Lets do it tonight. Oooh! Lets my love. Peter. Passionately kissing and caressing his pregnant wife, as they head into their room for some love making. With a moan, Alexis starts to get in the mood as Peter starts taking off both their clothes, carries his wife onto the bed and starts making steamy, hot passionate love. Oh. Peter. Yesssssssssssssss! Until they both came and felt the baby move and kick, in responce to their love making. Ooh! I guess, someone is trying to say something. I guess the baby is saying to us, good night mom and dad. Peter and Alexis laughed and soon fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The Next morning. Nathan springs our of bed and starts getting ready for his first adventure. Today is the day for my first adventure with dad and the lost boys. There, all dressed and my sword into my holster. Now, to see if dad is up and ready. Nathan flew into his parents room and found his parents, still asleep and all their clothes on the floor. Oop's. As Nathan covered his eyes, as he looked the other way and not think of what he saw. I guess dad is still asleep and they were doing it, while me and the boys were asleep. Boy, parents do crazy things, yet have children, like myself and my new brother, or sister on the way. Nathan thought to himself. Suddenly, Peter woke up and kissed Alexis passionately. Good morning, honey. Good morning Peter, my love. Well, we need to wake up and get ready for Nathan's big adventure. Alright, lets get dressed and i'll fix breakfast for us all. Alright, love. As Peter kisses her hand, as a way to tell her, I love you. As soon as, Peter and Alexis get dressed, they found Nathan standing there, by their doorway. Nathan. Your all ready. Yep, just wanted to see if you were up and ready yet. Well son, it's a good thing I am now. Dad. Yes, son. When I first came in, I found all yours and mom's clothes on the floor. Did you and mom, have sex last night, while me and the boys were asleep, just curious? To be honest with you son, yes we did. Remember, your mother and I love each other, more than enough to have sex, any time we get in the mood. I know dad, I just don't want to get any wrong ideas, if you know what I mean. Yes, I do son. In fact, I felt the same way when, your mother and I did it for the first time. Really? Yes. When did you have your first time? It was a year, before we got married. We were having an all day party, to celebrate your uncle Slightly, coming back to life. What happened to uncle Slightly? Hook stabbed him, in his back. While protecting me, from Hook killing me. You mean, his risked his own life, to save yours? Yes. Plus, after we burried him. Your mother and aunt Tink made something, that will bring him back to life and it worked. Slightly, came back to life and once I noticed he was back. I was happy again and as a reward. I carried your mother, into our bedroom and we slept together. Did you two, do it, then? Nope, not yet. Anyways, the next morning. Your mother woke up and joined us, outside. She filled a bucket full of water, brought it outside and dumped it, all over Nibs. We all sent her on a wild goose chase, all over the house. I picked her up, flew her to the bath tub and dropped her in the cold water. After she got all wet, her dress became see through, to the point that her breasts was showing. As soon as I noticed it. I got her out of the bath tub and flew her into our room, so she can change her clothes. However, when I took one good look at her thats when we had our first time and we've been doing it, ever since. Wow. I bet you and mom enjoyed it. Yes, everytime. I hope I feel the same way when the time is right, for me and that special girl? You will, son. Only if you love her and when the time is just right, then you'll know. Alright dad. Change of subject, lets have some breakfast, we need our streingth as we go off on our adventure and fight off those pirates. I couldn't agree with you more, in fact I love the way your mother cooks our meals. Me too, dad. Now lets eat. Peter and Nathan flew towards the kitchen and found plates of pancakes, beacon, sausage and other good food for her hungry lost boys, Peter and their son Nathan to eat a healthy breakfast. Okay, boys. Breakfast is ready. Good morning honey. Morning Peter, as she kisses her husband on the lips. Good morning Nathan, ready for your first adventure? Sure am mom. Here's your breakfast, son. Thanks mom, as he brought his plate to the table, while the other boys were eating theirs. Very soon, they finished their breakfast and everyone gathered their things together and lined up to the door. Okay, everyone ready to go? Yes, Sir! Nathan, ready for your first adventure? Sure am dad. Alright, Lets go. Soon, everyone flew off around Neverland and headed toward the Jolly Roger. Okay Nathan we're here, but remember to stay close to me and let me fight the captain. Alright dad. Good. Boys! Charge! Soon as they headed toward the ship, a cannon fired in their direction. Boys, watch out. Woow. That was a close one dad, now I know why you told me to stay near you. Yes, you've listened to me well. As Peter patted his son on his back. Peter! The captain shouted. come down here and fight like you mean it. Okay, your asking for it, Captain Screw Ball. Dad, that's a funny name for a priate. Yes, it is, but it fits him well. Hehe. Attack! Peter and the boys flew in for the attack. Within 15 minutes later. Peter and the boys won, once again. Nathan you've fought well, very proud of you. Thanks dad and thanks for all the training you have taught me. Now, I really can fight off pirates and even protect the ones I love and care about. Yes, you have and never forget that. Okay boys, lets go home. As soon as they left toward home. Nathan felt very proud of himself, for the first time in his life and soon will embarke on the biggest adventure that will make his life complete.

* * *

When they got home. Peter sinced that, something wasn't right. Alexis honey! Peter found Alexis on the floor breathing heavly. Alexis, honey. I'm here, are you okay? Peter, I think the baby is coming, but it's too soon. okay honey, lets get you to the mid-wife quickly. Boys. I need you all to stay here. Nathan, I need you to stay here as well, because your mother needs me and the lost boys will make sure, you are kept safe. Okay dad, I understand. Good. Dad. Yes. I hope both mom and the baby makes it okay? I hope so too, son. Now, I need to go now and we'll be home as soon as we can. Okay, dad. Peter picked Alexis in his arms and quickly flew her to the Emcampment.


	11. Chapter 11

When Peter and Alexis arrived at the emcampment. They found the mid wife and asked her to help Alexis with her contractions. Lilia Alexis is in labor, but the baby is not due for another three months. Okay, bring her inside and I will examine her. Alright. Peter carried his wife inside the next room for Lilia to examine her. Peter lays her down, holding her hand and sitting beside her, to give her comfort. Alexis. You are in labor. Since your baby has grown so quickly, you we'll deliever your child today. Alright. Peter, I can't believe our new baby will soon be here. Yes, I'm very surprised as well, especially in being a father again. Okay. Alexis on the next contraction, start pushing. With her next contration, Alexis started to push with all her might, as Peter by her side, holding her hand and keeping her calm. Okay. Alexis your doing great, the baby is almost here. Just one more push and your baby will be here. Alexis made her final push and finally heard their baby's cry in taking it's first breath of Neverland air. Peter. Alexis. Congradulations, it's a girl. You have a new daughter. Oh. Peter, we have a daughter. Honey, she's beautiful, like her mother. As Peter kisses his wife on the lips, as Lilia hands them, their daughter, after cleaning the baby off, cutting the umbilicle cord and wrapping the baby in a skin blanket. Alexis right away starts nursing their daughter. Peter begins to smile at his daughter, as she's being nursed by her mother and afterwards. Alexis hands their daughter to Peter. Peter. Someone wants to say hello, as their baby girl opens her eyes for the first time. than, Lilia asks them: What will you name her? Our daughter's name is: Heather Pan. Oh, Peter you remembered. Yes, we wanted to name our first daughter that, since Nathan was born. Now, our daughter Heather is here and for as long as she lives, that is her name. Beautiful name Peter. I love it Peter, it suites her perfectly. Peter looks at his daugher and welcomes her, into their family and Neverland. Hello, Heather Pan, Princess of Neverland. Welcome to Neverland. I'm your Daddy, I have been waiting for you. Here's your mommy. Peter hands Heather to Alexis. Hello, Heather Pan, Princess of Neverland. Welcome to Neverland. I'm your mommy and I to have been waiting for you. You also have a big brother, Nathan, at home that will be thrilled to see and hold you and the lost boys will be thrilled as well, when we get home. Peter and Alexis looked on their daughter, smiled, kissed her on the forehead as they watched their baby girl drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day. Lilia gave the okay for them to bring their daughter home for the first time. Peter. Nathan and the boys are going to be so excited to see Heather for the first time. Yes they will and I bet our son will be wanting to bond with his new baby sister, when he sees her. Yes, he will. Soon after, they made it home, with baby Heather, alseep in her craddle and helps Alexis inside the house. Nathan. Boys. We're home! Peter. Dad. Lex. Mom. Nathan and the boys ran toward Peter and Alexis and gave them a big hug, to welcome them home. Peter. What did the healer do, for Lex? Boys. Alexis is holding her, right now. Alexis uncovers their baby girl from her blanket, as she sits down on Peter's chair. Boys. I wiould like to introduce to you, to our new daughter: Heather Pan, Princess of Neverland. Peter. She's beautiful, just like Lex. Thank you Nibs, thats very sweet of you. Nathan. Would you like to meet your baby sister? Sure, I have been waiting to see and even get to hold her, if it's okay with you and mom? Sure son, just get a chair and your mother and I will let you hold her. Nathan found a chair, with an arm rest and sat down for his parents can let him hold his new baby sister. Wow, Mom. Dad, she's very pretty and I like being a big brother already. Good. I knew you would. Look she's smiling. Yes, she knows your her big brother and she likes you. Wow. Hi Heather Pan. I'm your brother, Nathan Pan. Welcome to Neverland. I have been waiting to see and hold you, as well as chasing you around Neverland and if any boy, ever breaks your heart. Dad and I will personally take care of that, because no messes with my little sister and gets away with it. Nathan, that is very bold of you to say those words, with such maturity. Son, I do believe you are growing up into a young man, already. Dad, i'm not sure what you mean? Well, First of all: You have learned everything I have taught you, that would take most boys, years to master, in a short period of time; Second: Your a strong, brave worrier that is willing to stand for those you care about; Third: All these things I see in you, is what you have inherited from me. I love you son and i'm very proud of the young man, in you, you are becoming. Wow. I never realised that I have so much of you, in me dad. Yes, since the day you were born. Nibs mentioned to me that, if your mother and I had a boy, he would be so much like me. Now, here you are, 8-years-old and beyond your years. I love you son. I love you too dad, as Peter embraces a fatherly hug with his son. Okay, we need to get things settled and your mother needs her rest, after giving birth to your sister. She's going to need our help, until the baby has grown enough for her to be back in the swing of things. Alright dad, for mom and my baby sister. I will do my best to help mom with my sister. Good. Peter, Nathan and the boys helped Alexis with the baby and get them settled and resting in the bedroom, as before when they first brought Nathan home, when he was born. There we are, nice and comfortable and our daughter; sound asleep in her crib, beside our bed. Thank you Peter, it feels good to be back in our bed and being home with our baby daughter. Our son, taking things with real maturity that, what any parent could ever ask for. Yes, it shows that, we are raising our son to be everything, we know he can be: carring, loving, protective, brave, strong and most important, is he also has a tender heart for anyone, he feels to be cared about and loved as well. Yes and we are very proud of him. Mom. Dad. May I come in? Sure son. Nathan entered their bedroom, to see his baby sister and mother. Mom. I'm glad your home and my baby sister is finally here. So are we, Nathan. Nathan. Can you hand me your sister, it's time for me to feed her. Alright mom. Just curious, how do babies eat, she doesn't have any teeth yet and she was just born? Nathan. I will tell you how babies eat, until their teeth come through. Alright. Nathan hands his baby sister to his mother and then, explains to him as she prepares to nurse his baby sister. Nathan, when you were a baby, I fed you with my breast, like what i'm doing right now with your baby sister, as she exposes one of her breasts, then bring the baby toward her nipple, to nurse. It's called breast feeding and I did this, until all your teeth came in and once that happened, we had you eating solid foods, like fruit and other things that are good and healthy. Now, i'm doing the same for your sister. Wow mom. All because of your milk, coming from your breasts I became very strong and healthy? Yes and smart as well, because since your father has taught you everything you needed to learn in both flying and sword fighting. You have picked up on them very quickly and has made you into the young man that, you are becoming: strong, brave and caring as well. Now, Heather will do the same when dad starts on her lessons and also helps you out, in the house with say, keeping up with the lost boys and go on adventures as well. Yes, she will, when she's grown enough, when she's your age and we feel ready for your father to teach her, then all this will be done. Nathan. I will be glad to teach your sister, when she's grown and you will be my assistant in teaching her as well, because she will need her big brother to help her out, if she needs it. Sure, I would like that very much dad. Good I knew you would.

* * *

Later on that night, Nathan woke up a wierd sensation coming from his lower torso and he didn't understand what was going on, even when he looked down his pants to find his penis has become errected. So, in shock of what was happening he got out of bed to go talk to his father aobut it. Dad wake up, I need to talk to you about something. What is it Nathan, it's after mid night? Dad I'm feeling something wierd in my pants and I don't understand what's happening to me. Oh, is that all, answered Peter in a laughing matter. Nathan, your experiencing your first boldge, in fact I experienced this when I was your age. Oh, what do you think I should do to relieve it? Well, that one is something you would have to figure out on your own, but all I can say is, the best way to relieve himself is to play with it. You mean...? Yes, don't worry this is perfectly normal for boys around your age and as I have said. I too have had this happen to me, when I was your age, because it's a part of growing up and becoming a young man. Well dad, I guess that makes since. Plus, your boldge will come in handy when you are in love with a special girl and you two have strong feelings for each other and feel ready for marriage and have sex, which in cases like that is called consumation. What does that mean? It means to have sex on the wedding night. Oh, well I guess I can try and wait for something like that. If you truly love her, you will. Alright. Now back to bed now, good night. Night dad. Nathan flies back into his room and his boldge is still there. So, he closes the door, gets under his covers, takes his hand down his pants and starts relieving the sensation, until finally he's relieved from the senstion and then falls back to sleep. The next morning, Peter enters in and sits down beside Nathan's bed to have a man to man talk with him. Morning Nathan. Morning dad. So, I see you have taken my advice and...? Yeah, I guess I did dad. Son, I think we need to have a talk about that and you haven't done anything wrong, because I told your mother this morning, what happened and she told me to come and talk with you, when you wake up. Alright. Son, this is one of those moments that a lot of father's talk to their son's about a private subject. You mean about sex? Yes. Sex can be a beautiful thing, when your ready for it, because when your in love with a special girl and in time your feelings become so strong that you just can't contain it and you want to express it to the girl, your in love with. However, if it's done out of just: A one-night-stand, or friends with benifits type of situation, then it would be wrong to do it. I think I understand dad, if I were to have my first time with a girl, that I know i'm truly in love with and I have gotten to know her, by studying her. If the mood and time is just right, then it would be for the right reason. Yes, that's the idea, but if it ment nothing to neither you, nor the girl, then it will only make things worse, than better for the boht parts. Of course. Dad. I'm glad we had this talk, because everything is now starting to make since and I really want to wait, til I know the right girl for me, wants to and the time is just perfect. Good, i'm glad you agree, because when your mother and I hade our first time, it was very magical experience and it make both our lives complete in how much we love each other. One day, you will experience it for yourself and if you love her, she will too. I know I will. Good. Now, since you have relieved yourself from that boldge you experienced from last night. I think you need to take a bath and change your clothes, so none of the boys will get any ideas, if you know what I mean. Alright dad, as both Peter and Nathan laughed. As soon as, Peter left the room, Nathan grabed a change of clothes from his closet and darted toward the bathroom for a quick bath. There that feels much better and what a mess, as he noticed the white liquid left behind on his pants. After Nathan finished taking his bath and put on his clean clothes, he started heading back into his room and placed his pants, into the laundry basket, for his mother to clean them, when she does the laundry. Then heads towards the kitchen for breakfast. Good morning Nathan. Morning mom, pancakes my favorite. Thanks mom. Your welcome Nathan. As soon as, everyone finished eating Alexis asked Nathan to stay, so she can talk with him. Nathan. Yes mom. I need to talk to you about what your father had told me about what you have experienced last night. Yeah, as he turned bright red. Son, there's nothing to feel embaressed about needing to play with yourself. You mean, you know about that too? Yes, in fact I too have done that, when I was your age. Oh boy. As your father has said before, it's normal to do that, because it's how you get to know your body, by doing that. Oh. I can also tell you that, there was one time I have caught your father doing the same thing, behind the tree and boy did he turn red. How funny mom, haha! I bet he froze still like, when we surprised those pirates. Yes, he did, but I understood what he was doing. I told him that, it was normal to do that and then, we went back into our bedroom and have sex. So it was not all for nothing and your father was amazing. Wow. I bet dad must felt like a real stud? Yes, everytime. Thanks mom. Your welcome son, now just make sure it doesn't get out of hand, because it can also lead up to something that can make your life into a living nightmare. Of course mom, neither do I. Good now, go with your father, I think he's got an adventure planed out and you know you have done very well, since the first battle with those pirates and all. Alright mom. Soon Nathan joined his father and the lost boys on another adventure of fun and thrills that most children would dream about. Alexis takes care of her daughter like most loving mother will do when they have babies by nursing, changing diapers, giving baths and much more.


	12. Chapter 12

As the years passed, both Nathan and Heather grew into high spirited, brave, loving siblings that every parent just dream of having in every child Nathan, 13 and Heather, 8. Wow. I can't believe my son is now, becoming a man. Nathan. Time to get up. Happy Birthday son. Peter waking Nathan up from his sleep. Morning dad. Good morning son. Nathan. Today is your 13th Birthday, your becoming a man. Really dad, I am? Yes, you are, it's not everyday a young boy like you, becomes a man, when he turns 13. How will I know, when I become more like one, like you dad? That takes time that's something you would have to discover for yourself. When did you become a man, dad? When I fell in love with your mother. You mean, you had no idea how to, until you and mom fell in love? Yes. However, your chance of finding the right girl for you, might be coming sooner, then you realise. How will I know? Trust me Nathan, you'll know like: when you have just learned how to fly for the first time, holding on to your happy thoughts. Falling in love is one of the best of happy thoughts, you can and will ever have in your whole life. Plus, it's a big adventure as well and it never ends. Especially, when you have experienced yor first kiss, see her in your eyes like: Wow. She is the most beautiful creature, ever made. If she feels the same about you, then you'll know she's the one for you. Also, once you've found her and have become very close, study her. Study her every move: her habits, her likes, dislikes, everything. Once, have mastered every part of her, your ready the best part, which I know you would want to wait, until your married. I know what you mean by that, dad. Good. However, if it happens before your married, then it happens. I've been there, with your mother and I love her still. Dad. I completely understand now; I mean, if I truly love, the girl enough to want to try to wait and study everything about her, then that is how I will know how to love her, like you love mom. Exactly. Nathan. Peter. There you are. Morning mom. Morning honey, as Peter kisses his wife on the lips. Morning. Now breakfast is ready and we need to get ready for tonight, because Great Big Little Panther is hosting a celebration, in honor of both Nathan and Shooting Star turning 13 today. Wow. Mom. I can't wait to see Shooting Star. Yes, in fact I bet she can't wait to see you too. Okay, lets eat. After breakfast, Peter, Nathan and Heather heads outside for their sword fighting lesson. Alright, Heather. Ready for a little test, to see what you have learned? Ready dad. Peter, Nathan and Heather made their stances and started sparing. After 15 min. Peter commends them both on a great lesson, well learned. Great job you two, you both have learned everything you needed to learn and apply. As you get more experiences, in fighting pirates and protecting anyone and everyone, close to you and our family. You will know, every lesson I have taught you two, will stick with you for the rest of your lives. Now your training is complete. Well done. Thanks dad, as both Nathan and Heather were dismissed and gave their father the biggest group hug any father would be thrilled to get and feel proud to be called their father. Alright, lets see what your mother is doing and then, we need to get ready for the celebration. Alright dad. After flying back, in the house. Peter, Nathan and Heather found Alexis in the kitchen making lunch. How did their lesson go, Peter? They both have completed their training, as of today. Wonderful, this is going to be a great day for all of us. Both Nathan and Heather completing their sword fighting training and Nathan turning 13, all in one day. I'm very proud of both of you. Thanks mom. After lunch, everyone went to their rooms to finish getting ready. After about 2 hours, everyone was ready to go. Alright, lets go. Nathan, since today is your 13th Birthday. You will take the lead, in flying us to the Indian Emcampment. Alright dad. Heather follow your brother, so you will not get lost. Okay daddy. Shall we, as Peter took hold of Alexis hand as they flew off and Nathan took hold of Heather's, to keep her close, so they wont loose her, especially to the pirates, or anything else for that matter. Alright dad. Ready Heather? Ready Nate. Good. Okay everyone, time to go. Okay Peter. As soon as everyone was ready and outside, the lost boys locked up the house and soon headed off to the Emcampment. Nathan holding his sister's hand, like any older sibling would do, to protect a love one. Heather. Yes, Nathan. We've got to stay close, because we don't want to loose you, especially if any of those pirates that, we all know could be learking about, would want to capture and hurt you. I don't want anything, bad to happen to my little sister. Alright, Nathan. Well said Nathan, as Peter commends his son for reminding Heather. Thanks dad. Mom. Dad. We are almost there. Okay, just keep leading till you see the totum pole. Okay dad.

After everyone finally made it to the Emcampment. Great Big Little Panther, Tiger Lily, Slightly and their daughter Shooting Star greated them with a warm smile, hugs and gifts for Nathan and Shooting Star. You all made it. Nathan. Shooting Star. Happy Birthday. Thank you Great Big Little Panther. Thank you grandfather. Your welcome. Now the celebration is now starting and both Nathan and Shooting Star needs to take their places. So, they will be given their gifts and maybe given a special task, to prove they are ready to become of age. Friends. Family. Today is a very special day, for today Nathan Pan and my dear grand-daughter Shooting Star are coming-of-age. Turning 13, becoming a young man, or woman and which these two are doing just that. Now we present their gifts; Shooting Star recives her first set of bow and arrow's, as Nathan recives his first set as well. Peter also gave his gifts to them as well. Shooting Star. Today I present to you, this sword, just like the one I have given to Nathan, when I first taught him to sword fight. Plus, with your parents permission granted. I will be honored to teach you to sword fight and fly, like I have taught Nathan and Heather, as well as my loving wife, Alexis. Oh. Uncle Peter. I would love for you to teach me, plus Nathan and Heather can help me along; if they want to. Why sure, Shooting Star, it would be an honor to help you, sincerly replied Nathan, with a warm smile that would make his parents feel proud to call hin their son. Since, i'm still learning how to sword fight and fly; We can learn together and it will be great fun. Heather. That was very generious of you to want to include Shooting Star. Thank you daddy, as Peter hugged his daughter and smiled, like any proud parent would, when their children have done something very curagious and brave. Peter. Tiger Lily and I are very pleased to have you teach our daughter how to fly and sword fight and she has our permission. Good. Her lessons will begin tomorrow morning, at the house. I know you still know where to find it, right? Yes, I still remember Peter. Who could forget, especially how we use to have such great times living there, which still brings me great joy to my heart. Now my daughter will be taught by a great teacher. No doubt about it, uncle Slighlty. In fact I just completed my training, just today. Wow, Nathan. That's great. Nathan, it's time for your gift now. Peter gave Nathan a special gift that has helped made him, the type of leader to the lost boys. Peter gives Nathan his golden sword and makes Nathan the new leader to the lost boys. Nathan, i'm giving you this sword, because I see a lot of me in you. Your strong, brave, smart and all these qualities, is what makes a great leader. Dad, thank you. I happly accept the possion and your sword, not just because i'm your son. It's because I do have a lot of you in me and I know I will do well, in being the new leader to the lost boys and still being the protective brother to Heather and anyone else that I may find worthy to bring to Neverland, in hopes of staying. Yes. However, if anyone were to choose to leave and go back home, then it would be their own free will and not be forced to stay. Including if that were to be a girl, that you would find and bring here to Neverland. Sure will dad and if they want to stay, or leave that is their choice and I will not force anyone to stay, nor leave against their will. Good. Now, the task. This task is to prove that, both Nathan and Shooting Star are ready to become everything they are ment to become. Now, with their new bow and arrow set's. They are going on their first hunting task. Both Nathan and Shooting Star can either, hunt by themselves, or together if they choose to, but they have to be close by the Emcampment and rely on each other, if anything goes wrong, then the other will get one of us for help. Of course, Great Big Little Panther and we both happly accept the task. I can also use my new sword, if anything happens, knowing those pirates would try anything to harm anyone, I can protect Shooting Star and fight them off. That is very wise of you Nathan and what courage you have. I know you have been taught well, by your father. Peter, you should be very proud of your son. I am proud of my son, especially in how well he learns very quickly on any skill and applies it to anything he sets his mind to. Very well then, let the hunting task begin. As everyone cheered, Nathan took hold of Shooting Star's hand as they walked toward to the enterence of the Emcampment. Ready for our first task, Shooting Star? Yes, are you Nathan? Yes, I am. Now I think we need to work together and stay close by the Emcampment and each other. So, we don't get lost, nor be captured by those nasty pirates. Sure, as Shooting Star nodded in agreement. Soon both Nathan and Shooting Star took off for their first hunting task. As the day came toward, dusk. Nathan and Shooting Star came back with their first capture of a bear and a fox. Well done you two, now you two proved to all of us, you're ready to become a young man, or woman. By this, Nathan is now a young man and Shooting Star a young woman. Everyone cheered as Great Big Little Panther placed on their heads, their head dresses to show they have became-of-age. Now let the dancing and feasting begin. As the drums began their playing, Nathan started to dance with Shooting Star. Along with, Heather and one of the little boys, from the tribe. Peter. Yes, honey. I think our little girl is starting to grow up, look at her dancing with that little boy. Peter looked on, as Heather started dancing with the little boy and started to smile, in seeing Heather smiling and having fun with the dancing. Alexis. May I have this dance? Yes, dear you may. As Peter took hold of his wifes` hand, got her on her feet and started to dance. Everyone danced along with them, into the night, till it was time to go home. Nathan. You did great today and now you have become a man. Thanks dad. Heather. Yes, daddy. I do believe you maybe starting to show signs of growing up. Why is that, daddy? First off, your mother and I saw you dance with a boy, from the tribe and we couldn't help, but smile in seeing you happy and having fun. Well thank you daddy. I do hope I see Tender Foot again, which is his name, by the way. Oh. I hope so too, because he seems to really like you and as you two get to know each other and become very close. As you get older, maybe you two might end up falling in love and even get married, like your mother and I did and still love her, as he kisses his wife on the lips, which made Alexis blush a bright red. Oh Daddy I do hope so, cause I really do like him. As a friend, for now. Like you said daddy, as Tender Foot and I get to know each other, fall in love, I can definatly picture Tender Foot and I become something magical. Yes, that is exactly what love can do. Peter replied, to his daughter.

* * *

The next morning, Nathan woke up and noticed something different, as he looked at himself in the mirror. I look different, then what I looked like yesterday. Oh my goodness, I am becoming a man: my face is maturing, I have hair growing in other places, especially down there, checking down his pants; I have broader shoulders, more stronger muscles, which I don't mind having. I better talk to dad about this, I don't know what to make of this. Soon, Nathan flew to his father to have a man, to man talk about what he's experiencing. Dad. I need to talk to you, in private. Sure son. Peter and Nathan walked back to his room and told him everything he has seen, then Peter grinned and concluded that, this was perfectly normal. Nathan, what your experiencing is called puberty, trust me on this one. I too have went through this, when I was your age and boy was I surprised. However, when I met your mother, it all came together. I believe it's time to help you find the girl of your dreams, your now a man and ready for a new adventure that will last you a lifetime. Dad, you mean for me to find that special girl, hoping she'll stay, fall in love, get married and continue our family line, here in Neverland? Yes, I do believe so, son. When do we fly off and where? Tonight, to London and I can show you the house, where I first met your great-grand mother Wendy, your grand mother Jane and your mother. Dad, I think i'm ready for my big adventure and I bet that special girl will be in for a big surprise that will sweep her off her feet. Son, I think you have the right idea. Just remember to take things slow and don't rush into anything, that neither one of you would be ready for. I know that, dad. Good, now lets go eat and then we'll inform your mother, your sister and the Lost boys. If they want to come with us, only if you would want them to. Dad, I think that would be great. Soon, after their talk Peter and Nathan flew back, into the kitchen to eat and Peter informed Alexis, Heather and the Lost Boys about flying to London. Oh Peter, that would be a wonderful idea. I haven't seen my mother in ages and I know Nathan is thrilled that he might get the chance in finding that special girl that, we've been talking about for years now. Yes, he is and I bet both Nathan and Heather will be thrilled to finally meet their grand mother and maybe their great-grand mother for the first time. Daddy. I can't wait to meet her. I hope she's nice and can even tell us stories about how first met them. Sure, I think she'll be glad to see you both and tell you stories of our adventures, when I first brought them here. Soon night fall, Peter gathered Alexis, Heather and Nathan, as the Lost boys choose to stay and keep watch over the house as they flew off into the night shy, to London.


	13. Chapter 13

Soon after everyone landed on the cloud, just peering over London. Peter pointed to the very house, where it all began. Nathan. Heather. This is the house, where I first met your great-grand mother Wendy, grand mother Jane and your mother. Wow dad, looks like a great house to live and grow up in. It sure was dear, but school was a different story. What happened mom? Being teased by cruel classmates, which your father and I never wanted anything, like that for you, nor your sister for that matter. Oh- It's a good thing our father has taught us well, escpecially in how to treat others with respect and love, when it's just right. Your right about that son. Look there son, there's a window open and there is a lady sitting in her chair, reading her book near a roaring fire. There is also another lady helping her as well. I bet that must be my mother, Peter and the old lady must be my grand mother, Wendy. Yes, it all comes clear to me now. Okay, Nathan. Heather. You two stay on the roof top, near by the window, till I tell you both to come in. Okay dad. Alexis shall we? Sure love. Peter and Alexis flew in the window, as Nathan and Heather flew to the roof top and close by the window. So they can know when to hear for their father to call them in. Hello Wendy. It's me Peter, as he walks toward Wendy and lays his hand on her shoulder. Wendy turns around to face him and Alexis. Oh- Peter. Alexis my grand daughter. I have missed you both so much. Jane look who's here. Oh. Peter. Alexis. I have missed you two so much. I've missedd you too mum. Grand mother, Wendy. So, I bet you two have became quite close and have fallen in love I bet. Yes, we have and happly married as well. Oh my goodness, I hope to see great-grand children and Jane, her grand children. Well Alexis and I have a surprise for the both of you. Nathan. Heather. You two can come in now. Nathan and Heather flew in the window, to greet their great-grand mother and grand mother. Oh my goodness, Peter. Nathan looks just like you, when you were younger. Thank you great-grand mother. Very polite as well. You and Alexis have brought him up well. I bet he will sweep a special girl right off her feet. I hope so, too. I am thirteen now and I think I might be ready to look for that special girl and in hopes, she'll stay with me, in Neverland. I hope so, too Nathan. This beautiful, young lady, Alexis is just like you when you were a little girl. Yes and very sweet as well. Thank you great-grand mother. I hope you can tell us one of your adventures about our strong, brave father. Defeating that, evil Capt. Hook. What ever happened to him, frey tell? I killed him, Wendy. Peter replied with such sincerity. Now, there is peace in Neverland and years later, Alexis and I were surprised to bring in two beautiful children, which Nathan here is the next in line to rule Neverland, after he's married. He has to find the girl first, get to know her and when the time is just right. They would be married, right? Yes, that is the plan, Wendy. Now, Let me see if I can find a good adventure from my book, which a lot of them are about Peter and I, when he brought me to Neverland. As Wendy read to Heather and Nathan, while Peter and Alexis stood by in awe of their children as they listen to Wendy as she reads them the story to them. After she finished, Heather got up and gave her the biggest hug that, made the whole room light up with warm smiles all around. Wow, that was a great story. I never knew my father was both brave and silly at the same time. Yes, he was and that is what I loved about your father. Dad. I hope I will live up to you have done for Neverland and for our great-grand mother, grand mother and our mother. I know you will son and that is what your mother loves about me. Yes and I still do, come here you strong, brave and even sexy husband you, as she wispers the last bit, into his ear and kissed him on the lips. I love you. I love you too, Alexis and kisses her back, passionatly. Soon, a knock at the door and Jane ran to answer it. As Jane opened the door, there stood a teenage girl, no more than thirteen. Crying her eyes out. Oh my goodness, Roxy. What happened? Jane, you and Wendy are the only ones I could think of, to run to. I need to talk to someone about something that my father did to me, on the night of my Quinceneara. Soon, Jane let Roxy in, sat her down in the sitting room and she told her everything. Oh my goodness, Roxy. Not only that, I just found out i'm pregnant and my parents want me to have an abortion. I don't want to loose my baby, nor go back to them. I don't know what to do. Don't you worry about a thing, my dear. In fact, I know someone that can take you, far away from here and help you. Really, who? That would be me, of course. Peter, how much did you hear? Everything. Peter. This is my neighbor Roxy, she's been through a great deal of abuse from her parents and now she's scared and pregnant and she doesn't want to loose her baby to an evil abortion. Roxy, you can tell Peter what you have told me and he has a son, exactly the same age as you and a little daughter as well. Alright. Roxy faced Peter and told him everything and then Peter stood there and hugged her as he wiped away her tears as she spoke out her painful ordeal. Roxy. You deserve better and if you want, we can take you to Neverland with us and you can also get to know Nathan, my son. Peter. I would like that, a freash now start for both myself and my baby. I would like to meet your son and get to know him, slowly. I hope he'll treat me right and accept my baby, when it's born. Of course he will, I have brought him up to love and respect other's, especially in the presence of a beautiful young girl that, just might make his heart go crazy. I hope I do. Thank you Peter. Jane. Shall we, we shall. Peter helped Roxy up stairs, toward the nursery. As they entered, Nathan noticed Roxy and watched her glow, like an angel kissing her with pure light. Soon, he got up to greet her. Hello, there. You look very beautiful, especially the way your glowing as if an angel has kissed you with it's pure light. What is your name? Oh. I'm Roxy and you are? I'm Nathan, son of Pan. Prince of Neverland. Your a prince as well? Yes, I am and my little sister, Heather is our princess as well. I would love to get to know more about you, I'm starting to like you, for you are very beautiful and deserves to be treated like a princess as well. Oh- Nathan. You are so kind and I happly accept you. I'm starting to like you too. Well now, it looks like you two are starting off on something beautiful already; as Peter witnessed by the actions of his son, with the young girl and knowing that everything is going to be alright. Nathan. Yes. I need to tell you something important. What is it, frey tell? Your grand mother, Jane and your father, Peter already know, but now you need to know, since i'm going with you to Neverland. Nathan, not too long ago. my family and I celebrated my Quinceneara, which is a special birthday party when a young girl becomes a woman. Well on the very night after the party, my father came into my room and started violating my womanhood, which he took my virginity and now i'm pregnant. If I returned home and told my parents, they would of told me to abort the baby, that's growing inside of me and I don't want that to happen. So, that's why I ran away to this house, because it was your grand mother and great-grand mother, I know I can come to trust and about anything and everything. Now, your father and I hope your the same way. Oh- Roxy, you deserve to be loved and I know I will not, ever mistreat such a beautiful girl like you and now your having a baby soon. I will feel honored to be by your side, no matter what. Oh- Nathan. I knew you would understand, thank you. Nathan. I'm proud of you and showing that my understanding, compassion and love to a young girl, even if she's pregnant, caused by an act of hate, or what have you. I think she's just the right girl for you, because I can see a great deal in both you and Roxy that, I felt what I first met your mother and within a few years later, we married and had you and your sister. Soon, you and Roxy are about to embark on that same journey, out of an act of pure, geneuime love and that is one of the best adventures that, anyone will ever experience, in a single lifetime. Son, let me show you how to carry a lady, bridel style. Alexis, honey. Yes, Peter. Can you help me demonstreight how a man should carry the woman he loves, bridel style. Alright, love. As soon as Peter scooped Alexis into his arms, Nathan followed suite with Roxy in his arms, just perfectly. Well done, Nathan. Thanks dad. Nathan, your so handsome and I feel safe in your arms already. Soon, both Peter and Nathan gently put both Alexis and Roxy back on their feet. Nathan. Yes, I hope you would not mind if I gave you a kiss. I don't see why not, because I have always dreamed of kissing a beautiful girl, I know will want to stay with me. Soon, Roxy layed a gentle kiss on Nathan's lips and within a second he kissed her back, with passion that, has come to everyones attention that, Nathan has finaly fallen in love and just got his first kiss from his special girl. Wow, Roxy. I never knew how a kiss can bring that much joy. Yes, thats how it works and it always will be. You can kiss me anytime you want. Same here and even in flight, when we get to Neverland, just anywhere. Nathan. It looks like you have finally found the girl of your dreams and have fallen in love. From first hand experiences, son don't let her go. I have a good feeling that, she will rule Neverland with you, once you two are married and completed your training in becoming the new king of Neverland. Nathan, it will be an honor to be your princess and future queen. Roxy, this is my little sister Heather, our princess of Neverland. Heather. Your are so cute, sweet and lovable. Well Thank you, your very pretty yourself. Thank you. This is my mother. Hello. Hello, Roxy. My husband has told me what happened, we will help you get through this, because no one should ever deserve to be abused like that. Knowing what it's like to experience pregnancy, it's a wonderful thing. In fact, I felt that same glow when Peter and I found out, I became pregnant with Nathan and Heather, 8-years later. Both pregnancies were wonderful and my husband showed more of his love for me, then ever before and he still got it. Yes, I still do and they kissed. Okay, it's almost morning and we need to start heading home now. Tinkerbell. We need you to sprinkle your fairy dust on Roxy, because she's living with us, in Neverland, has fallen in love with Nathan and expecting a baby as well. Tink nodded and sprinkled her dust on Roxy, with Nathan by her side, she started to float up. Oh- Nathan, i'm really flying, like you. Yes you are, now we can take you to Neverland and you can become my princess and as we become stronger in our love for each other, we can get married and experience the joy in bring a new life into Neverland and I do promise to love the baby as my own, even though it's not mine, by blood. Thank you Nathan and kisses hin again. Alright, we better get home, before morning. Alright, ready Roxy? Yes, ready as you are. I will have to carry you, because I don't want you to loose the baby, during our flight home. Alright. Soon Nathan scooped Roxy back into his arms and eveyone said their goodbyes and flew out the window, headed toward the Star to the right and onto morning.

* * *

By the time they finally arrived, in Neverland. Roxy was amazed with everything she saw. Nathan this place in beautiful, just perfect. Yes, it is, like your natural beauty and that glow of yours with the sun shining on you. Oh. Nathan your so sweet and kisses him once again. Okay, we need to get to the house and get Roxy settled in. Alright. Daddy. Yes. Roxy and sleep in my room, until her and Nathan are married. Heather, i'm proud of you for offering to share your room with Roxy. Heather I would like that, I have always wanted a little sister to bond with and share some girl time. Roxy. I think we're going to get along just fine. You know i'm going to have a baby soon as well. I know your just a little girl, but all I can say is, you are very lucky to have a good father that will never let harm come to you, nor will ever hurt you, either and that is something to never take for granted. Thank you, Roxy. Your welcome, Heather. Soon, everyone flew to the house and went inside to get Roxy settled in Heather's room. While Roxy and Heather started to bond, Roxy started feeling her baby move from inside her. Oh. what is it Roxy? My baby moved, would you like to feel the baby move? Sure. Roxy placed Heather's hand on her stomach and felt the baby move and both girl started laughing. Wow. I bet that baby is going to be strong, once it's born. Yes, it will with the right check ups, which I think your father has mentioned to me, at the Indian Emcampment has a medicine woman there. Yes, she's the one who helped my mother deliever my brother, my cousin Stooting Star and me into Neverland. Hi Nathan. I just wanted to see how you and Heather are doing. We're doing fine. Oh. We just felt the baby move. Oh- there it goes again. Roxy places Nathan's hand of her stoamch, for him to feel the baby move as well. Roxy, I have a good feeling that, everything is going to be alright for now on. My mother, father and I had just talked about taking you to the medicine woman tomorrow for your first check up, to see how both you and the baby are doing and I will be there for you during, every check up and when the the baby is born as well. My father did the same thing for my mother and I want to be there for you as well. Oh. Thank you Nathan and kissed briefly. Now, I think you need some rest, especially from both the long flight here and being pregnant, your going to need it. Alright Nathan, I do need a good nap anyways. Roxy layed down on the bed, feel asleep and dreamed about anything that will keep her feeling loved, safe and keep a warm smile on her face. After a few hours later, Roxy woke up from her nap and Nathan by her bedside, looking at her while she slept. Nathan. Did you stay here this whole time, while I slept? Yes, I wanted to stay by you, to keep you safe, because we do have pirates here, that could try to hurt you and the baby. Oh. Nathan, you so protective, strong, couragious, brave, handsome and even a bit sexy as well. Oh. You think i'm sexy as well? Yes, but I don't want to get into having sex, till we get married first, because it's sacred, in how I was raised Catholic and I stayed a virgin, until my father did, what he did to me on the night of my Quince. I know and I want to wait as well, because your worth waiting for. Good. Now my other is cooking dinner, you hungry? Yes, knowing i'm eating for two now. Eating a healthy meal, sounds good right about now. Alright. Nathan escorted Roxy to the table to eat their dinner. Alexis. This meal is delisious. Thank you. If it's alright, I would like to pray before we eat, it's how I was raised, before, you know. Sure, I think that would be a great idea and a new tradition, we can start on doing for now on. Roxy started to prey over the meal and thanking the Lord for blessing her and her newly found family. Roxy that was well said and you have truely kept your beliefs, inspite of everything. Thank you, Peter. If you have any questions about it, I will gladly answer them, the very best I can. That would be great, Roxy. I can also tell storys about it, like David and Golieth, Moses and how he freed his people out of Eygpt, into their new home, in Israel and the life of my Lord and savior Jesus Christ. I would like to hear about those, they sould like the type of stories that my great-grand mother would tell, but they're about my dad. Well, these stories are not only full of adventure, also gives good lessons as well, like those stories about your father, because I have read about them and have played the part of your great-grand mother in one of my school plays. Really? Yes. My teacher mentioned to my parents that, I did a wonderful job and acting would of been in my future, but I like being here better, because why act, when I got the real thing, right here. I wouldn't have it any other way. Roxy. Yes. I love you. I love you too. After dinner, everyone went into the living room to hear stories. After Alexis finished telling one. Alexis asked for Roxy to tell one. Alright, I have a good one that, I think you all will get to like and it's one of my favorites. It's about David and how he defeated Golieth. As Roxy told the story, everyone was amazed with every detail and when she finished. Peter stood up and commended her. Roxy I really enjoyed it. Yes, like you when you defeated Hook, David did the same and he showed mercy for king Saul and by the seacond time, David was crowned as Israel's new king. Like i'm king of Neverland. Yes, in that respect, of course. I hope to hear more stories like that? There's more where that came from. How did you know all about them? I was raised, in reading a special book called a bible, attending mass and believing in keeping my faith in the God I have trusted and still trusts with everything and anything. He's truely blessed me and has blessed you and your family, by bringing me here, in return saved both my life and the life of my unborn child as well. Wow, I can feel that loving spirit that is coming from you. Well that is the power of the Holy Spirit that lives in each person, it only lasts, if they accept and keep it. It's a wonderful feeling, like when you think of your happy thoughts and start to fly. The stories are also seads that I just started planting in everyone here, if you don't mind it? Of course, your welcome to keep telling them and no one will ever hate you for them here. Good, because there are other places, back on earth that will persecute and even kill if they try to. That's terrible. I know, but those that do His will, will be given the crown of life, when they are greeted in Heaven. It's a good thing, people like you are not afraid to do what is right, for the sake of what you believe in and you are doing just that, including protecting the likelyhood of both yourself and the life of your unborn child. Yes, I am and I know non of this is not my fault. Of course, it's not and that is what makes you a wonderful girl and a blessing to our family. Thank you Peter. Your welcome. Now it's time for bed, we've got an early day tomorrow, because we're taking Roxy to meet with the medicne woman, at the Indian Emcampment for a check up, since she will be staying here. Thank you Peter, I hope she's nice and gentle? She is Roxy, in fact she's the one who helped bring our children, into Neverland. Trust me Roxy, she's done wonders for us all, especially when Peter gets into trouble with those pirates and flies to her for his injuries. Oh- I guess i'm in good hands then? Yes, you are Roxy. Alright, good night. Nathan. Yes. Will be there with me, while the medicne woman checks me and the baby? Sure, i'm keeping my word to always stay by you, no matter what happens. Thank you Nathan. Now, let me escort you to Heather's room, so you can get some sleep. Alright. Nathan, escorted Roxy to Heather's room and kissed her good night, as she drifted off to sleep. Soon, everyone in the under ground house, were fast alseep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, everyone woke up to the sunlight, birds chirping and a peace that, Roxy had prayed for a long time has finally been given to her, through her newly found family and love of her life, Nathan. Good morning, Roxy. Good morning, Nathan. Did you sleep well? Yes, I did. Now we need to get ready for you to see Lilia, the medicine woman, at the Indian Encampment today. Alright. Nathan kisses Roxy gently on the lips. Meet you in the kitchen for breakfast, then we'll be heading out. Okay. As Nathan walks out, Roxy and Heather slips out of bed, quickly changes into her new outfit that, Heather helped pick out, through her clothes she brought with her. Why thank you Heather. Your welcome, anything for my new big sister. Aw, you're so sweet and gives her a big hug. Now since I'm all dressed, lets head to the kitchen and eat, I know a healthy breakfast is good for everyone, especially for my unborn child, growing in me. Yep, I have a good feeling, it could be a boy, or a girl. Oh, thank you Heather. Soon, everyone made it to the kitchen for a good breakfast. Good morning Roxy, did you sleep well? Yes, Alexis I did thank you. You can call me Lex, for short. I don't mind. Alright. After breakfast, Peter gathered everyone to the door and let Nathan lead the way. Okay ready to go? Sure are dad. Nathan. Since Roxy is your girl and expecting a baby soon, you will need to carry her, like how you did yesterday and I'm going to let you lead all of us to the encampment. Alright dad. Ready Roxy? Ready as I'll ever be. Nathan scooped her in his arms and lead the way to the encampment.

* * *

After they arrived, Great Big Little Panther greeted them with a proud grin and acknowledged Roxy as a new member of Peter's family. Greetings Great Flying Eagle and Who is this beautiful young woman, with your son? This is Roxy, she is in love with my son Nathan and she needs to see Lilia, the medicine woman, because she is pregnant, but Nathan had nothing to do with the conception, but happened due to what her father did to her. Oh, I see. Alright. It's nice to meet you Roxy. Thank you. Roxy was lead in the teepee, where the medicine woman lived and worked. Lilia. Peter glad to see you again. Is everything alright? Yes. We have a new girl to live with us and she needs to have a check up, because she has been through a lot of abuse, done by her real father and became pregnant as a result. My son Nathan, is staying by her side and has fallen in love with her as well. Oh my goodness, it looks like Nathan will do very well as a father figure. You have brought him up well Peter and taught him how to be a man and show love to a special girl that you and Alexis have talked to him about. Yes, we have and thank you. Roxy, this is Lilia, the medicine woman and she will be the one to do all your check up's and when the time comes for you to give birth, she's the one we will get you to, when the time comes. Alright. Roxy, let's get you in this room and well do the exam. Alright, ready Nathan? Yes, I'm ready. Soon, Roxy was lead in the room. Nathan layed her down gently on the mat and draped with fur blankets for the exam. After the exam, Lila gave them good news. Well everything looks good and I feel that your baby is going to be fine. Make sure you get plenty of rest and take this prenatal medicine. So, both you and the baby will be kept healthy and as the baby developes and becomes strong enough, your delivery will be smooth and have few problems. Have you experienced any, since you have been a medicine woman? Yes. However, I have also seen a lot of babies heal quickly and grow to become strong young men and woman, like Peter when Tink first brought him to Neverland and I was the one that nursed him to health and Great Big Little Panther rased him, as if he was his own. Wow, that's amazing. Now if you have any concerns, just feel free to drop in any time. Alright, thank you. Nathan. Peter. Alexis. Thank you for bringing me here and for being here for me, because I know I have been through a lot and I know I can trust you all. Your welcome Roxy. Roxy. There is someone we would like for you to meet. Hey Slightly. Tiger Lily. Shooting Star. There is someone we would like for you to meet. Alright. Peter. Lex. Nathan. We are glad to see you all again. Who is this with Nathan. Slightly. This is Roxy, her and Nathan have fallen in love. Due to the fact, Roxy's real father did something terrible to her and got her pregnant as a result. Nathan is making sure, Roxy will never be hurt by anyone, ever again. Plus, he's stepping up in becoming a father figure for her unborn child as well. Nathan. We are very proud of you, for doing what is right. Roxy. Everything you have been through is not your fault and Nathan is a good, young man that is willing to do what is right for the sake and well being of anyone that, he feel's will be good enough for him, family and Neverland. As far as I can tell, your in good hands. Thank you Slightly. Roxy. This is my cousin, Shooting Star. Hello, Shooting Star. Hi Roxy, I'm glad Nathan has choosen you to be his special girl and I hope your child will grow to be someone great, here in Neverland. Oh, thank you Shooting Star. You are very sweet and I know your parents have raised you well. Thank you Roxy. Great Big Little Panther asked about going a celebration, in honor of Roxy staying in Neverland. Plus, thinking of marring Nathan and Roxy, before the baby is born. Great Big Little Panther. That is a great idea. What do you think Roxy? I would like that, very much. How about you Nathan? All I have to say is: Roxy will you marry me, as he got down on one knee and slipped out the ring and placed it on her finger? Oh Nathan, Yes. Yes, I will marry you. Soon as Nathan and Roxy kissed, everyone cheered for the newly engaged couple. Great Big Little Panther announces to everyone in the village, there is to be a celebration tonight to honor and celebrate Roxy and Nathan as they had just gotten engaged, her arrivel in Neverland and soon to be having a baby. Oh Nathan this is all so sudden, yet all I could ever imagined, to be loved by a young, brave, strong boy that I find also very sexy as well. After we are married, we can finally have our first time togehter. Yes, that is what we both have been waiting for and deserve, because I never knew that love can be found in such a beautiful girl like you, I love you. I love you too Nathan. Tiger Lily presents Roxy with a new dress for her to wear to the celebration and for her to keep, even throughout her pregnancy. Tiger lily, thank you, it's beautiful. I think I'm going to cry. Oh Roxy, I know it's tears of joy and your glowing as well, because of everything you have gone through and being pregnant. I felt the same way when both Alexis and I became pregnant at the same time. Plus, gave birth on the same day as well. You mean, Nathan and Shooting Star have the same birthday? Yes, we couldn't be more happier and proud of our children. Nathan is a terrific young man that will do a fantasic, in being a good father, like Peter has been to him and Heather and Slightly has been a terrific father to our daughter, Shooting Star. Also, I'm also expecting a baby as well. Tiger Lily. Your having another baby? Yes, Slightly we are and Shooting Star is going to become a big sister as well. Mom, I'm honored to become a big sister. Good. Now, we need to tell my father the news, I know he'll be thrilled, just like when we told him, when we became pregnant with Shooting Star. I know he'll be thrilled, Tiger Lily. Father. Yes Tiger Lily. Slightly and I are having another baby. Yahooooooo! Here we go again. Great Big Little Panther full of excitment and announces that Slightly and Tiger Lily will be added into the celebration as well, for they too are having a baby. We will see you again tonight and congradulations in becoming a grandfather again, you too Peter. Thank you. Soon, everyone flew back home, to get ready for the celebration.

* * *

Once everyone made it home, into their rooms to change for the celebration. Roxy and Heather helping each other into their dresses, head band's with the crimson eagel feather put into place, in their hair and ready for the war paint to be applied. Heather. Now we are ready for our war paint to be applied. Roxy, couriously askes: "who helps you apply the war paint, Heather? My mom and dad, replies Heather. Okay, lets go ask your father, to see if he can help apply some on both of us, but only if they're both finished getting dressed. Alright. Heather and Roxy dart toward Peter and Alexis's bedroom to have their war paint applied. Nathan steps out of his room and heads in the same direction as well. Roxy. Heather; while looking in their direction. You two look beautiful in your dresses, Tiger Lily gave you. Thank you Nathan and my do you look handsome, like a real brave ready to fight for the girl he loves and family he cares for, then kisses him gently on the lips. Why thank you, Roxy. I guess we are all waiting for your parents to finish dressing so we all can have our war paint applied. Yes. That's exactly what I was thinking. Mom. Dad. Are you finished getting dressed yet? Yes we are you all may enter. Nathan, Roxy and Heather entered Peter and Alexis's bedroom. Wow, Peter. Lex. You two look amazing. Thank you Roxy. Now I do believe all three of you need your war paint applied. Yes, we sure do. Now who's first? Roxy. Since you and Nathan are engaged, I think it's best suitable for Nathan to apply your war paint. While I help apply Heather's and Alexis's. Alright. While Peter helped apply Heather's and his wife's war paint, Nathan did the same for Roxy. Soon, Roxy was able to do the same for Nathan, in return. Thanks Roxy, you are quite an artiest. Thank you Nathan. Okay, it looks like we are all ready to go, lets ready out. Nathan you take the lead, like we did earlier. Okay dad, ready Roxy? Yes, i'm ready. Nathan scoops Roxy up in his arms as everyone heads out the door and flies to the encampment for the night long celebration.


	15. Chapter 15

When Everyone arrived at the emcampment, Great Big Little Panther greeted them. Welcome friends, tonight we celebrate the engagment of Nathan Pan and his lady love Roxy, as they embark on their journey into a life filled with love, honesty and courage. During the ceremoney, Nathan and Roxy looked into each others eyes with fascination that, shows they are truly in love. As Great Big Little Panther commends both Nathan and Roxy on their joruney into marriage, both Nathan and Roxy speak words of love and promise's to love and keep each other safe and protected for always. Roxy. I promise to always love you and keep you safe from, letting anyone hurt you, ever again. I love you, for now and always. Nathan. I too promise to always love you and keep you safe as well, because love works on both sides, not for just one and have to other show nothing of graditude, in return. That is my promise to you Nathan, my Prince of Neverland and soon-to-be the father to my baby, knowing what happened. I know you will be a wonderful husband to me and a terrific father to my baby as well. Well said, Great Big Little Panther being well pleased with their words that, are true and streight from the heart. Great Big Little Panther concludes the ceremoney, with everyone standing up, cheering for the newly engaged couple and announces the wedding to be held in the next few days. Arise. Now Nathan and Roxy are engaged, to be married in the next few days. Let us dance, eat and celebrate for tonight will be filled with joy and happiness. Throught out the night, everyone started to dance to the beating of the drums, played by the people in the village. Nathan and Roxy enjoyed themselves in the dancing, along with Peter, Alexis dancing with each other, as they did on their wedding day. Also Heather runs into Tender Foot and starts dancing with him as well. Peter, look. Heather is dancing with Tender Foot, I like she really likes him. I think she does too, Lex. Peter walks over to his daughter and Tender Foot, to commend them as they were dancing. Heather. Yes daddy. I see both you and Tender Foot reall do like each other and you two dance beautifully together. Why thank you, daddy. Thank you, Peter. Your welcome. Peter. Yes. I really like your daughter and I can see where she gets her sweet, loving personality from, as well as her courage and bravery from as well. Well thank you Tender Foot, my wife and I are very pleased to know that, our daughter is happy. When the time comes, for you to end up falling in love and wanting to get married someday. You two have my bless to do so, because no should ever have to be lonely and fell unloved, for anything. Well, you can talk to my parents and if they like the idea, then we all can arrange something that, I think both Heather and I will agree with. Alright, what do you think Lex? I don't see why not, after all they do like each other and if they do fall in love, later down the line. I guess our daughter's future and happiness will be worth planning for. Peter and Alexis share a small talk with Tender Foot's parents about how much both of their children, really do like each other and have seem them dance with each other. Well this is a surprise, our son could start falling in love with your daughter and she is very lovely, in deed. Thank you. You both have been blessed with two very loving, brave children that every parent wishes to bring them up to be. We see, your son, Nathan is engaged to a girl that, is pregnant. Yes, but Nathan had nothing with the baby's conception. However, he is willing to step up and be there for her. He proved it, by promising to always love and protect her. The perposal sealed that promise and they have vowed to keep it that way. Good. We know our son, Tender Foot will do the same for your daughter as well. Sure will, Mom. Dad. Heather is very special, in every way and I do promise to keep her safe and can also fall in love with her, as we get older and have gotten to know each other. Son, we are well pleased and we know you will bring everyone here: Joy, Honor, Streingth and Courage that, will be passed on to our future generations of the tribe and to Peter and Alexis's family as well. Yes, we happly accept that and we are well pleased. Now, our children will be promised in, wanting to fall in love and have every possibility in wanting to be married to each other. What you do you thing, Heather. I love the idea of marriing Tender Foot, someday, as long as we are not rushed into it, too soon. Of course, not. This is, like a pre-engagment type of thing and as we become mature enough in, wanting to fall in love and get married someday, then we have the arrangment with both our parents. So we can, have our chance to do so. Oh. I guess it will be alright with me. Good. After both parents and their children agree with the arrangment, they all head back out to enjoy the rest of the celebration. After a while, everyone flew home and started to settle down for the night. Nathan. Roxy. Your mother and I are very proud of the both of you. For staying true to yourselves, in wanting to stay pure, before getting married. Plus, your sister Heather has a good possibility of doing the same, as well, as her and Tender Foot get to know each other, over ther next three/four, or even five- years down the line. I guess my little sister is starting to become a young lady already. Nathan. It's not like Tender Foot and I, will be getting married like, tomorrow. We're just becoming close friends that, really like each other and if we do end up falling in love, then get married down the line, then it will happen. I can see that, happening for you and Tender Foot, because the way he looks at you, the way you two danced for the first time and how he paid those wonderful complements to our parents. I guess you have your whole life ahead of you, sis. Nathan. I think your right, I guess being a Pan, does have it's perks and so far. I couldn't have it any other way. Thanks Nat, I couldn't ask for a terrific brother and Roxy for a wonderful big sister-in-law. Oh. Heather. You are so sweet, then embraces her with the biggest hug that, both girls had tears of joy running from their eyes. Awwww! priceless. Now, how about a story, before we all head to be? Alright, Alexis. Hun, you go first. Alright. Alexis tells them about, how her and Peter first met, since Heather was courious about how her loving parents first met, fell in love, got married and how both her and Nathan were born. After she finished to tale, Nathan and Heather had big smiles on their faces that, can light up the whole house. Wow, mom. That was the best story I have heard and I will always treasure the story for the rest of my life. Good, sweetie. Roxy's turn. Alright, how about the story about how Moses was found by the Pharoh's daughter, grew up and became the hero to the people of Israel. Roxy told them the story, everyone, including Peter was entregged by every word she spoke. After she finished, everyone enjoyed the story and started heading to bed. Roxy, I really enjoyed that one and anytime you want to tell another one, just feel free to tell one, especially the lost boys will like the one, you told about David defeating that evil giant, then becoming the new king of Israel. Arlight, thank you Peter for letting me and my the God I serve bless you and your family. Thank you, Roxy. Alright, it's time for all of us to start heading to bed. Okay dad. Night daddy. Good night, princess and kisses Heather on the forehead as she heads to her room and falls fast asleep. Heather and Nathan exchanges a good night kiss, before bed. Good night my love, sleep well. Night Nathan, sleep well. I love you. I love you too. As soon as, all three headed to their apointed rooms and has fallen alseep. Peter and Alexis dart to their bedroom for their alone time. Lex, ready for some love making, tonight? Oh. Peter, you know i'm always ready for you to make love to me. Peter and Alexis made love all night long.

* * *

A few days later...

* * *

The Big day has arrived; Nathan and Roxy's wedding day, at the Indian Emcampment. Peter. It was just only yesterday our son was just born, then learning how to fly and sword fight. Now, he's getting married to the girl of his dreams. Yes, I couldn't agree with you more. I am amazed, by how he's matured, not to mention that, Roxy is having a baby soon and is growing very rapidly as well. Yes and once they're married, Nathan and Roxy are going to make us become grandparent's, beside's Nathan taking on the role in, becoming a father to her baby and all. That's right, Lex. I guess we're going to have to get use to be called grandma and grandpa, then? Yes, Grandpa, Pan. Oh you are asking for it, later if you know what I mean. Also, Nathan will become the new leader to the Lost Boys and the baby will be Neverland's new heir, as well. Yes, that's right, Lex. the baby will be the new heir to Neverland. Peter, I love you. Now, We need to get up and dressed for the wedding. Plus, wake up Roxy, Heather and I will head over to the Lost Boys hide out, which is where Nathan spent the night at, because as tradition goes, it's bad luck for the bride and groom-to-be to see each other before the wedding, you know? Of course, last night was Nathan's last night of being a single boy and thankfully, we helped them get things ready in their new home, that is near by for them to start their new lives as a married couple and bring their new bundle of joy home, once it's born. Yes. Now we need to get dressed and ready for the wedding, as well as help get Roxy, Heather, Nathan and the Lost Boys ready for the wedding. Alright dear. Within an hour later, Peter and Alexis got dressed and made ready for the wedding. They walked into Heather and Roxy's bedroom to wake them up and help them get ready for the wedding. Morning girls, rise and shine. Today is the big day. Good morning mom, dad. Good morning Peter, Lex. Yes, today is the big day. Mine and Nathan's wedding day, I am going to be Mrs. Nathan Pan. I know this will be our frist night of a married couple and we'll be nervious at first. Once, we give of ourselves to each other. it will be for life of love and romance, which is sex done right and I know both Nathan and I have done things right in our love for each other and we have waited for this day to come. I know we are ready to start our lives together and the sex will not hurt the baby at all. Your right about that one, when I was pregnant with Nathan and Heather. Peter and I did it and it felt amazing, as well as Slightly and Tiger Lily have done it, while pregnant with Shooting Star and now expecting baby, #2. Wow, way to go Slightly and Tiger Lily. Thank you Lex, for having "the talk" with me. Your welcome. Mommy. What is sex about anyways? Heather, I think your father and I will talk to you about that, later on tonight after the wedding and you are at that age to ask both your father and I. It's okay, because your curious about everything and learning as well. I fact, I have asked that same question, to my mum, your grandmother, Jane Darling that very same question when I was your age. Really. What about daddy? Heather. I never knew my mother, or father because I left home when I was a tiny baby and Tink found me, all alone in London. She brought me here, to Neverland and had the Great Big Little Panther and his wife nurse me back to health and they raised me, in their ways and have taught me what they know about anything and everything, including " the talk" as well and boy was I amazed and I even, peeked at one of the couple's, in their teepee, doing it. It got me started, doing something's that drove me crazy, inside. You mean, the Indian chief and his wife took care of you, raised you. You brought, both my Great-grand mother, here in Neverland. Although, Hook kidnapped my grand mother and you saved her, then she saved you, in return, brought her back home safely. You met my mother, brought her here, she stayed with you and the lost boys. Later on, got to know each other, fell in love, got married and had Nathan and me. Now, Nathan and Roxy have fallen in love, love at first sight. Today they are getting married and expecting a baby, but was due to what her father did to her on the eve of her birthday,"Quinceneara". I hope I got the story right daddy? Most of it, you got correct. However, your mother and I did it, before we got married, but I still love her just the same. Oh! I just hope, I can wait, like Nathan and Roxy did? Of course you can and you have your brother and Roxy, along with Slightly and Tiger Lily as great role modles to look up to. Wow, thank you daddy. Your welcome and your mother and I will still have "the talk" with you, later on tonight, okay. Okay daddy. Now, we need to get both you and Roxy ready for the wedding. After the girls changed into their dresses, Peter and Alexis re-entered the room to help with their head bands with the eagle feather to be set into Heather's hair, Roxy's head dress, then finally the war paint to be applied on each other. Now we are all ready to go, but I need to stop by and help Nathan and the lost boys to get ready. Alexis. You need to take Roxy and Heather to the emcampment and we will meet you there, because it's still tradition, you know. Of course honey. Heather, Roxy. Lets go. Alright, both Roxy and Heather responded in unison. Off they went, as Peter flew to the tree next door, to help Nathan and the boys get ready for the big day. Nathan. Boys. Are you all up yet? Peter. Dad. I'm so glad your here, I need to talk to you about, you know? Oh, the wedding night. Yes, how did you know? Your mother and I knew you would be excited and nervious at the same time. Yes, I hope Roxy feel's a bit more confitdent about it, then I am. She know's about that and both Roxy and your mother already had their girl talk about that and she's more excited, then nervious and she is also thrilled to become Mrs. Nathan Pan and the baby, she's carrying will become the new heir to Neverland, once it's born. Wow. Dad, i'm feeling much better and I can't wait to sweep her off her feet tonight and every night after that, because I love her that much. What about the baby, will having sex hurt the baby? From what Roxy had explained to us, it won't hurt the baby at all, in fact. Sex is more enjoyable, while a woman is pregnant. Trust me, your aunt Tiger Lily and uncle Slightly did it, while pregnant with Shooting Star and your mother and I have done it too, while she was pregnant with both you and Heather. You all still turned out fine and healthy, smart, brave and strong. I bet, you will amaze her tonight. Everytime, your mother and I make love, your mother always rewards me with her sweet lips, the taste of every inch of her that I just can't get enough of. The noises we make, while making love they are called orgasim's and once we hear each one from each other, that's how we know, we are doing it right and enjoying each other out of love. Thanks dad, I think I feel much better now and I know I will make tonight a very special night for both Roxy and I, tonight. I will romance her, sweep her off her feet and make passionate love to her, that will make her wanting and begging for more. Son, I do believe you have inherited my animal insticts, when it comes to making love. I know you will make her happy and Roxy feels the same for you as well. Good. Son, as of today, my wedding gift to you is, from this day forward you will be the new leader of the Lost Boys and they will learn to obey your every command, just as they have listened to me and once they have earned your trust and respect. They will stay loyal to you, Roxy and the baby, once it's born and will help you in any way possible. They will do just about anything that you would like, say adding a new room to the house, you name it and it's done. If you need any help from me, just ask Tink and she will come and I will come flying in. Alright. Now, your first lesson is, getting the boys attention, as you announce and give order's. Watch and learn. Boys. Attention! All the lost boys got to their places and stood at attention. Boys. Today is Nathan and Roxy's wedding day. I know that I have been your trusted friend, brother and leader to you all for many years. As of tonight, once Nathan and Roxy are married. Nathan will be your new leader and I will be appointing him in every area and calling you all here, is just the start. I know you all will show him the same amount of loyalty and respect as you all have shown and given to me. Plus, I entrust you will do the same for Roxy and the baby, once it's born. Right? Yes, Sir! Good. Now, at ease, boys. Once, Nathan calls you all to attention and give's you an order, his role of leadership will begin. Nathan, they're all yours, son. Thanks dad. Boys, Attention! After Nathan gave the command, all the boys obeyed, without any complaint's and have gained his respect and have gained their's as well. Now, today is mine and roxy's big day and it will be a big honor for all you boys to be part of the wedding and help protect Roxy and the baby, once were married and the baby is born and to always obey my every command and I promise you, I will not make you do anything that will go against what my father has taught you to do and I am his son and now your new leader, I entrust in every one of you your full trust and respect from this day forward. What do you say, boys? We are with you, all the way, Nate and we will be honored to help protect Roxy and the baby, once it's born. Thanks oys, I'm very pleased to hear you all say that, it means so much and you will never regret it. Dad. We're ready to go and lets get Roxy and I married, so we can start our new live's together and Neverland's newly married Pan and his new Queen and future heir as well. Alright, Let's go. Soon all the boys, including Peter and Nathan as they led the way to meet Alexis, Roxy and Heather at the Emcampment for the wedding.

* * *

Soon after Peter, Nathan and the lost boys arrived, Great Big Little Panther greeted them. Greetings, Flying Eagle, Nathan, boys. Ready to start the wedding? Yes, but did Roxy, Heather and my mother arrive here yet? Yes, they are in that teepee, over there, waiting for us to start as soon as you have arrived. Alright. Nathan. Boys. You go toward the center of the camp and I will get my wife, Heather, Tender Foot and Roxy, so we can start the wedding. Nathan you know what to do. Alright dad. Boys, lets get me ready to be married. As the boys helped Nathan to where they need to be, Peter retreaved Tender Foot and start heading to the teepee, to inform his wife, daughter and Roxy that, we have just arrived and ready to start the wedding. Alexis. Heather. Roxy. Myself and Tender Foot are here to escort you girls to start the wedding. Peter. Tender Foot. We are so glad you two are here, because Roxy is a bit nervious about the wedding night, knowing what she has been through and it being both their first time, if you know what I mean. Oh. don't worry Roxy. You and Nathan deserve this day and you deserve each other, because your hearts are pure and are truly in love with each other and Nathan cares for the baby as well, to want to marry you. Plus, Nathan has inherited my, romantic animal instincts that, will drive you carzy enough to want more of each other, all the time. Oooh! Nathan might be the animal that, may need me to try to tame him. If he'll let me try, haha! Everyone laughed. Thanks Peter. Alexis. I feel much better now and I can't wait for Nathan to sweep me off my feet, tonight and every night. Now, lets get the wedding started, shall we? Yes. Tender Foot escorted Heather first, toward the center of the village. Finally, Peter and Alexis escorts Roxy, so both will be giving her to their son. Once, everyone took their places and sat down. Great Big Little Panther started the ceremoney and had them say their vows to each other, while neither party taking their eyes off of each other. Greetings friends and fellow people of this village. Today, we are witnessing the joining of two lives, becoming as one as they start their journey in to marriage. Nathan Pan and his bride Roxy have made their choice to come together and become a new family as well, for they are expecting a child soon, but was due to unfortunate circumstances and neither one are at fault of, which we all understand and do not condume them for it, because they have proved to each other, how pure their love for each other and have stayed true to each other, even to this very day. Now it's time for them to become one. Nathan. Roxy. Now is the time for you two to give your vows to each other. A promise to love, keep and cherrish each other for all time. Both Nathan and Roxy took each other's hand and Nathan began his vows to Roxy: Roxy. From the very day I first layed eyes on you. You have that radient glow that shine so brightly that, it was as if an angel was kissing your very soul, to make you more beautiful, even before you told me about what your father did to you and becoming pregnant. I promise to you, my vow to love, honor, protect and cherrish you for now and till the end of time. I love you Roxy, now and forever. Then, Roxy began her's: Nathan. From the first time I saw you, I had no idea that there was someone who could love me, even what my father did to me and now being pregnant as a result. However, you have showed me that you are the one that can see through it all and really see the real me that has been longing to be loved, protected and to be cherrished for all time, while crying tears of joy. Nathan. I too promise to love, honor and cherrish you to this very day and till the end of time. I love you Nathan, now and forever. I also want to thank you and your family for having me stay with you, here in Neverland. Not only, we have grown to love each other, plus you have saved both mine and my un-born child's lives and that I am truly greatful and blessed to be loved by Nathan and his family, now my new family helped me through it all and showed me what a real family can be that, is filled with loved and they really care for each other. With that, I promise to show, exactly that, to my child, once it's born and Nathan and I to raise it to become a loving, strong and brave young person that will also be the future heir to Neverland. With all that said, that is my vow to you Nathan Pan, Prince and future King of Neverland. Roxy. You are my princess and future Queen and the baby Neverland's future heir: prince, or princess. With all said, Great Big Little Panther finishes the ceremoney and pronounces Nathan and Roxy husband and wife. Nathan. Roxy. By the power, vested in me and the island of Neverland. I now pronounce Nathan and Roxy husband and wife. Nathan you may now kiss your wife. Nathan embraced his wife and kissed her passionatly. Once they broke their kiss, Great Big Little Panther properly announces them as: Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Pan, Prince and Princess of Neverland. Everyone got up on their feet and cheered for the newly married couple and the feast and dancing began. Oh. Peter. I can't believe our son is now married. Yes, Alexis. I'm very proud of them for keeping their promise to each other, in wanting to wait and now they can do consumate their marriage and become their own family. Nathan. Roxy. Alexis and I are very proud of you both for waiting for this day and now your married and if you have any qouestions and anything that comes to your minds, just let us know and we can do our best to help you both as you enjoy all the good things that, marriage can bring. Thanks dad, mom. Heather. It looks like you have your own room back, because tonight and everyday for now on, Roxy and I will be living in our own tree hide out, along with the Lost Boy's and very soon, dad will be letting me take over as Neverland's new King and my wife Roxy as my loving Queen. Thank you, Nathan. Roxy I will miss having you, in my room and having our girl talks and all. Oh. Heather you are the sweetest girl that I know that, Nathan is proud to call his sister and your parents to call you their daughter. Thank you, Roxy. Your very sweet and kind as well, even being pregnant and all. Thank you, Heather. Heather, those were really kind words and yes, your mother and I, as well as Nathan are proud to call your our daughter and in Nathan's case, his little sister. Everyone got into a group hug and went to enjoy the wedding feast and danced the night away. After the celebration ended, it was time for everyone to head home, as Nathan and Roxy packed their belonging's and moved into their own tree hide out and made ready to celebrate their first night as husband and wife. Nathan. Let me slip into something more comfortable. Alright love, can't wait. Soon, Roxy steps out of the wardrobe in a sheer night gown that will sure to please Nathan as he awakes his wilde animal insticts his father has told him about. Roxy, you look amazing, but unfortunatly, the night gown will have to come off, as he scoops her in his arms. Lays her gently onto their bed and literaly ripping off her night gown with his teeth and giving Roxy a real turn on. Oh. Nathan, you animal now let me see how much of an animal you really are, as I take you clothes off of you. Lets! As Roxy removed his clothes, she is amazed at how much of a man, Nathan really is and ready to explore and enjoy their love for each other. Nathan flips Roxy on her back, spreads her legs open and prepares to enter her, with his penis, ready. Ready, my love? Yes, Nathan take me now. As he entered her, Roxy felt all the sensation of their love and started to orgasim as Nathan gave himself to her, as they made love for the first time as husband and wife. Back at the main hide out, Peter and Alexis got Heather settled and ready for bed as they began their talk about what sex is about and it's whole prupose and reason for it. Heather. You are at that age to learn and discover what goes on between a man and a woman now. Since, Nathan is experiencing that with Roxy, because it's their wedding night/ honeymoon. All I want to know is, when did you and mom experience your first time, together? Well the truth of that is, we did it a year before we got engaged and it was a bit of a funny story, but it happened just after your mother and Tink had just brought your uncle Slightly back to life, after risking his life for me. All I can say, I was very touched by how much your mother's love she has for all of us, including the lost boys and for you and your brother as well. Anyways, we did an all day party and had some fun and while we got into a water fight, we dipped your mother in that bath tub, filled with cold water and she got all wet, yet her dress went see through and her chest started to show and after I scooped her out of the water. I quickly flew her into our bedroom, for her to change her clothes, but one the thing lead to another, we ended up making love for the first time instead. All I can say is, it felt amazing and we stayed more in love since then and still do to this very day and I thank your mother everyday for marrying me and giving me such beautiful and brave children that are living proof that, love is possible to have and keep, if you really want it bad enough. Here we are today, Nathan now married and happy, plus becoming a father soon as well. Yes, dear. Now, time for bed Heather, we all had a long day and it's time for a good night sleep. Good night Heather. Good night Daddy. Mommy. Both parents kissed their daughter good night on her forehead. Peter and Alexis heads into their bedroom and make love all night long.


	16. Chapter 16

As months passed, Nathan and Roxy keep each other close in their love and devotion. Also, Roxy's pregnancy has been progressing rapdily with, each visit to Lila, the medicine woman, at the Indian Emcampment. She tells them how wonderful the baby is growing. Nathan. Roxy. So far the baby is growing and becoming stronger. I bet it will be here before we know it, still make sure you have plenty of rest, until the baby is born. Thank you Lila. Your welcome. Nathan, you are one of the most braviest and most honorable young man, I could ever imagin loving a more beautiful girl, like Roxy. Now, your newly weds and getting ready to welcome a new child, to start as you two are now becoming a family. Yes, i'm very lucky, as well as blessed to have Roxy, the love of my life and my wife as well. Oh. Nathan, your so sweet, thoughtful, kind, loving, strong, brave and who could ask for more. I love you. I love you too. After their visit, Roxy and Nathan decited to pay Peter and Alexis a visit. Roxy. Let pay my parents a surprise visit. Alright, I do miss them, especially your sister, Heather. After they arrived and knocked on ther door of the hide out, Peter opened the door. Nathan. Roxy. Come in, what brings you two here? Oh. We just came back from our monthly visit, with the medicine woman, Lila. What did she say about the baby? The baby is doing terrific and it could be born before we know it. Good. Hey Alexis. Heather. Look who stopped by for a visit? As Alexis entered the living room, she was pleased to see her son, Nathan with Roxy, now about six months pregnant. Nathan, Roxy. I have missed you two, as she ran up to them and embraced them both with a warm hug. So how's the baby doing? Growing strong and when it's ready to be born, it will be bold and strong. Hmmmm! Just like how Nathan was, when he was born and I bet Peter was the same way, when he was a baby. well that could be a possibility, but I can take a complement when I hear of one, from my loving wife that I love so dearly, since she was born. Oh. How did you know about that, dad? The truth is Nathan, I was there when your mother was born. I know it's a bit weired hearing this, but it's the truth. In Neverland, children that stay, age very slowly, but I made a plan to bring your mother here, when she grew to be around the age, you and Roxy are now, 13. Throughout, the time I brought her here, I studied her, I got to know every part of her personality, beauty. I mean, everything, the whole package, both inside and out. I would not trade her for anything, because I love her that much and I was even willing to risk my own life, so she could live. While we were on the Jolly Roger, then Slightly, that is now married to Tiger Lily. Risked his life to save mine, so I would not loose the chance of having a family that I have right now. After a few days of morning and mopping around. Your mother and Tink, did the most couragious thing that, to this day I am very greatful to call her my wife and love of my life and Tink a true friend. They made something that, brought him back to life and everything was back to normal, once again. Finally several years later, still happly married, plus two of the best that i'm still proud to call my son and daughter. Also, a daughter-in-law that has been a wonderful blessing to our family and has told us some of the best stories, based on her faith in a loving and couragious God. I have a feeling you still do? Yes, I still do and Thank you Peter for your wonderful complement. Your welcome. Just then, Heather walks in and runs up to Nathan and Roxy, then embraces them with a big hug and warm smile. Nat. Roxy. I've missed you. We've missed you more. I hope the baby is doing well? Yes, it is and it could be here before we know it. Ooh! What is it Roxy? I think the baby just kicked, as she placed his hand on her stomach. Wow. Roxy can I feel the baby kick, please? Sure, who can resist that sweet smile and adorable eyes. Aw thanks, Roxy. Heather placed her hand on Roxy's stomach and felt the strongest kick, that took her by surprise. Wow, Roxy. That baby is becoming very strong, I have a good feeling, it's a boy, but it could also be a girl. However, we will know, when it's born for sure. Alright. After a quick lunch, Nathan and Roxy said goodbye and flew home, so Roxy can rest.

* * *

A few months later, Nathan and Roxy had their final visit with Lila and gave them her good news. Well, it looks like the baby will be here anytime. Wow, I can't believe that, after today we are finally becoming an actual family. Yes, my love we are and I couldn't be happier. Although, the child was concieved from your father, inspite of that, I promise to love and cherrish the baby as if it were my own. Oh, Nathan. I know you will. Okay, now when Roxy's water breaks, come on by as soon as possible and I will have everything ready, just in case. We will and thank you for everything, Lila. Your welcome, see you two later, bye. Bye, as Nathan and Roxy bid their goodbye's as they headed toward the old hide out and pay a visit to Nathan's parents and sister. Mom. Dad. Heather. Anyone home? Nathan, Roxy we are so glad your here, so what did Lila say about the baby? It will be here anytime, today. Oh my goodness, Peter it looks like our first grandchild will be born, sometime today. Really, today? Yes, dad today. Heather is going to become an aunt, as well. Really, me an aunt? Yes. Can't wait. Oh. Since this is your first grandchild and neice/ neafew, would you all like to be there for the birth. I wouldn't want you all to miss out on the chance to see and meet him, or her? I think that will be a wonderful idea, it will be a wonderful oppertunity for Heather to witness a baby being born as well. Really, Roxy, you mean it? Yes. Thank you, I can't wait to see my very first neice, or neafew being born. Good. Suddenly, Roxy felt a jolt of pain in her back and clear liquid coming from her legs. Oooh! Nathan, it's time. The baby is coming Nowwww! While breathing heavly, as Nathan scoops her up into his arms and the whole family flies out toward the Emcmapment, for the birth.

* * *

When everyone arrived, Peter, Alexis, Nathan, Heather and Roxy flew in Lila's teepee and told her the baby is coming. Okay, lay Roxy on the mat and we'll begin to deliever the baby into Neverland. After Roxy was layed down on the mat, Nathan by her side holding her hand and breathing with her as the contractions came closer together. Peter, Alexis and Heather stood near by, in another room as Lila checked Roxy and then, told her it was time to push. Okay Roxy, it's time for you to push. With the next contraction, Roxy pushed with all her might, till the baby's head crowned into view. Okay Roxy, just once more big push and the baby will be here. Okay one more, as she pushed once more, until finally a loud cry came from the tiny baby as it took it's first breath. It was a baby boy. Roxy. Nathan. It's a boy, you have a son. Congratulations. As Lila, cut to cord, cleaned the baby up, then wrapped the baby up in a blanket and handed the baby to Roxy, so she can nurse for the first time. Lila walked in the room in other room and announced to Peter, Alexis and Heather that, they have a grandson and neafew. Good news, it's a boy, you have a strong grandson and Heather, you have a neafew. Oh my goodness Peter, we're grandparents. I'm an aunt, replied Heather. You may enter now. Thank you. Peter, Alexis and Heather entered the room, as Nathan and Roxy laying on the mat, looking on their newborn son, as he's being nursed from his mother. Nathan, you did it and from this day forward, you are now the new King of Neverland and Qween Clarion will be here to congradulate you and Roxy and welcome the new baby into Neverland as their new Prince of Neverland. What will be the babies name? I like the name, Matthew and his middle name should be after his grandfather. So, our son will be: Matthew Peter Pan. It's perfect I love it. Dad, would you like to hold your grandson? Yes, I would love to. As Roxy finished nursing their son and handed the baby to Nathan, as he gently handed him to Peter. Hi there, Matthew. Grandpa's got you. Welcome to Neverland. We all have been waiting for you, here's your grandma. Peter hands him over to Alexis for her to greet her first grandson. Hello there Matthew, I'm your grandma, Welcome to Neverland. Heather. Would you like to meet your neafew? Sure mom. Heather walked over to her mother as she held onto the baby and let Heather look and talk to the her neafew. Hello there, Matthew. I'm your auntie Heather, we have been waiting for you and I can't wait to see you fly and sword fight like your brave daddy and grandpa. After greeting her neafew, Heather lays a gentle kiss on the forehead of the sleeping baby. Aw, Heather that was very sweet and well said. Thank you daddy. Okay, I think it's time for Matthew to be with his mom and dad now. Okay. Alexis hands the baby to Peter as he returns him to Nathan and Roxy, so they can talk to their son. Suddely, Qween Clarion appears and greets everyone, including baby Matthew. Greetings, I see a new baby was just born? Yes, Qween Clarion this is Nathan's wife Roxy and the baby sleeping is our new heir to Neverland: Matthew Peter Pan. Oh my, he is a handsome baby. Nathan. Roxy congradulations. Thank you Qween Clarion. Since, you two are married and Matthew is the first grandson of Peter Pan. Nathan. Roxy. You are two are the new King and Qween of Neverland and Matthew Peter Pan, is the new Prince and future heir to Neverland. Qween Clarion. Am I still the Princess of Neverland, even though my brother and Roxy are the new King and Qween? Yes, Heather you still are. I can also appoint your father and mother to mentor them, as they adjust to being the new King and Qween. I think that's a great idea, Qween Clarion and I hope my brother will do a wonderful job as well. Yes he will my dear and thank you for being mature, beyond your years. It shows your parents have brought you up well, which i'm very pleased in deed. Peter. Alexis. Well done, you have raised your children well. Once Nathan and Roxy are well adjusted in their roles, you will still be around and enjoy everything there is in being grandparents and still raising Heather, till she too is married. I hope that boy is Tender Foot, I believe? Yes, how did you know? Feries have ways of knowing what goes on in Neverland, including the heart of a child that is pure and innocent. You my dear are just that, plus loving as well. Thank you. Your welcome. Now, I must get going. Okay, see you soon, bye. After Qween Clarion had gone home, Peter, Alexis and Heather decided to fly home and tell the lost boys about the new baby. Nathan. Roxy. I think we need to let you two bond with Matthew now, so we're going to fly home now, okay. Alright dad and thank you for being here for Roxy and I, because I would not know what to do, if it wasn't for you and mom. No problem, it's the right thing to do and it's what family is there for, to be there for each other in times, good and bad. In this case, Matthew's birth is one of the good ones that all of us will cherrish for the rest of our lives. Thanks dad, as both father and son embraced with a hug. Now, go to your son and show and teach everything I have taught you, so he too will be just as brave and strong like me and you. Alright, I will. Soon everyone flew home, as the new parent bonded with their son.

* * *

As the Years passed, Peter and Alexis the same happly married and got to see Matthew grown into a lovable boy that, enjoys having adventures with his father, grandfather and aunt Heather. Plus, hearing stories about everything that happened before he was born and stories about his mother's faith, which gave him a lot of joy and streingth when he needs it. As for Heather, her and Tender Foot married on their 14th birthday and began their family line as well, in which she gave birth to twins: her son, Nicholas Pan and her daughter, Violette Pan. Peter and Alexis, also make trips to London and have found abandoned children to bring to Neverland and adoped them as well, because no child should ever have to go through life, without being loved and cared for.

Everyone lived happly ever after.

* * *

The End


End file.
